¿Siempre gana el odio al amor?
by hermiginny13
Summary: El curso prosigue y todos tienen sus lios. Se descubren quienes son los nuevos profesores y se eligen los nuevos jugadores de quidditch. Siento mi demora espero que me dejeis algun review.
1. laura: una chica extraña

Holaaaa esta es una historia que desde hace un mes se me ha ocurrido y hoy por fin me lancé a publicarla así que por favor dejadme reviews ya sean para decirme lo mal que está o que lo continue pero por favor reviews no insultando...si no intentando ayudarme a mejorar. Ah en este fic puede haber un poco de lío en cuanto a las parejas...pero amantes de Ron/Hermione y Draco/Ginny os prometo que de ellos habrá. Aparecerán un par de personajes nuevos, Snape como un personaje importante y anti_fans de Cho...la haré sufrir. Harry no tendrá un gran papel para que no sea él el protagonista de todo, él ya tiene sus libros. Ah y saldrán Lupin y Tonks ^^ jejeje me encantan. Ahhhhh y la loca de Luna (me cae genial esta chica). Bueno sin mas comentarios comienzo la historia. Hasta la próxima  
  
1:Laura: una chica extraña.  
  
Draco Malfoy caminaba por el tren buscando a alguien. La labor del señor tenebroso debía llevarla a cabo cursando el sexto curso y no podía decepcionar a su padre. Recorrió todos los compartimentos del tren, en uno de ellos encontró a la pequeña Weasley que del asco que le entró al pensar lo que debía hacer en este curso no pudo decirle ningún insulto. Llegó al último compartimento y allí encontró una cara poco conocida: ella debía ser. Era una chica delgada, de cabello negro y tez blanca. No llevaba ningún escudo en su capa pues era nueva ese año y no estaba aún adjudicada a ninguna casa. Tenía su misma edad. El color de sus ojos no podía verlo pues estaba dormida, la verdad es que dormida parecía un ángel... no podía ni pensar al verla que era en verdad una chica llena de malicia y que mataría con solo una mirada. Tuvo un instinto y le acarició la cara. La chica se estremeció y abrió los ojos. Draco dio unos pasos hacia atrás... la chica poseía unos preciosos y grandes ojos violetas...era escalofriante y electrizante. Una sensación que nunca antes había sentido ni siquiera con la mirada de su padre: sentía temor y respeto a la vez que un frío le recorría. Sí...esa era la mirada más fría que nunca había visto, esa chica debía de esconder muchas cosas las cuales Draco en ese año iba a conocer.  
  
-¿Malfoy?-preguntó la chica arqueando una ceja. Él asintió.- Que tenga que hacer esta estúpida labor contigo no te da derecho a tocarme y menos a creerte dueño de mi piel.- La chica dibujó una fría sonrisa en su rostro. Aquella chica era preciosa...sin llamar la atención pero realmente llena de belleza.  
  
-Yo sólo te intenté despertar, asquerosa sangre sucia. No sé como el Señor Tenebroso se digna a tenerte como su candidata a realizar la labor. No puedo creerlo. Tanto que odia a los sangre sucia y ahora trabaja junto a ellos.- la chica hizo un movimiento brusco (Draco ya se había sentado en frente a ella :p) y se lanzó encima suya agarrándolo por la túnica.  
  
-Te conviene ser mi amigo Malfoy...no sabes cuanto daño podría hacerte con un solo movimiento.  
  
-Si vamos a ser "compañeros de trabajo" nos vendría bien llamarnos por nuestros nombres no te parece. Ni siquiera sé tu apellido.-  
  
-Mi apellido no te incumbe Malfoy...y mi nombre es Laura.  
  
-Yo soy Draco, Draco Malfoy.- Draco agarró de la cintura a la chica y le propinó un frío beso en los labios.  
  
-Apártate, ¿se puede saber qué haces? ¿No te daba asco estar con una sangre sucia? Aunque para tu información sólo mi madre era muggle, mi padre es mago.-  
  
-Pienso que si vamos a ser compañeros debemos divertirnos ¿no? Es un buen comienzo un beso para llevarnos bien.-  
  
-Prefiero tener contigo el roce indispensable para...-pero no pudo terminar la frase (se sabe que hubiese dicho para llevar a cabo la labor jejeje) ya que el trío fantástico (sorry es como el punto de vista de Malfoy contado desde la autora, yo pero me encantan sobretodo Ron y Hermi ^^) había entrado buscando asientos en donde sentarse. Laura se quitó rápidamente de encima de Draco y se sentó leyendo el libro que antes leía, una novela muggle llamada entrevista con el vampiro.  
  
-Oh, pero si es el trío maravilla: la asquerosa sangre sucia, con su pobretón noviecito y no puedo ser, el niño que sobrevivió: el cara rajada Potter.- Draco terminó riéndose de sus tonterías (jejeje es el mejor...bueno después de Ron y Lupin).  
  
-Este año no te soporto ni una más Malfoy.- Ron se acercó y le propinó un puñetazo a su fría sonrisa que le dejó desmayado, pero al percatarse de que Draco no estaba solo miró a su acompañante que se reía detrás de su libro.  
  
-¿Te ha hecho algo este?-  
  
-Claro que no, a mi nadie me toca ni un pelo.- Laura miró a Rn que se quedó petrificado con su mirada, era escalofriantemente...seductora.- Me llamo Laura, tú eres Ron ¿verdad?-Ron al escuchar que ella se sabía su nombre se quedó sorprendido: nunca nadie se acordaba de él, nunca nadie se fijaba en él, siempre vivió siendo pobre y el último de los varones Weasley (yo me fijo en ti Ron, yo te quiero jejeje).  
  
-Sí pero... ¿de qué me conoces?-  
  
-Hay muchas cosas que conozco, no tienen explicación de cuándo las aprendí simplemente las sé.- Ron se quedó confundido pero prefirió no preguntar más.  
  
-Ellos son...-  
  
-Harry Potter y esa chica del pelo enmarañado es...-Hermione se sintió muy ofendida (Hermioneee esto te pasa por lo que hiciste en el primer libro de hacer eso con Ron ja) pues Laura le había puesto una desagradable sonrisa.  
  
-Ella es Hermione Granger.-  
  
-Creo que me llevaré bien con vosotros, bueno quizás no con todos.- Sonrió hipócritamente hacia Hermione. Hermione soltó un suspiro y salió del compartimento rumbo al de Ginny.  
  
-¿Es ella tu novia?-preguntó Laura con un intento de sonrisa dulce.  
  
-¿Hermione? No es sólo mi amiga...-  
  
-Noto un sentimiento oculto...-  
  
-Que dices a mi no me gusta Hermione.-  
  
-Se lo decía a Harry.- Laura guiñó un ojo al sonrojado Ron y prosiguió leyendo el libro.  
  
-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos con mi hermana, hasta la vista Laura. Ah por cierto, ¿cómo es que nunca antes te ví?-  
  
-Nunca antes vine a este colegio.- Ron volvió a quedarse pillado pero prefirió eguir a Harry.  
  
Laura lanzó un enervate (¿era así :s ?) y Draco se despertó:  
  
-1-0 Laura en cabeza...como conquistarás a Ginny ¿eh? ¿Irás corriendo a besarla o te harás pasar por bueno?  
  
-Olvídame, estúpida.- Y limpiándose la sangre de los labios que hacía cinco minutos habían besado a Laura con la túnica miró hacia la ventana perdiéndose en el reflejo de la chica que yacía a su lado leyendo.  
  
¿Qué os pareció? Un poco aburrido pero el principio siempre aburre. Pronto lo continuaré pero por favor...reviews. ¿Por qué Draco y Laura quieren conquistar a los Weasley? ¿Por qué Draco besó a una sangre sucia? ¿Por qué Laura no quiere decir sus apellidos? Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos. 


	2. el principio de curso

Capítulo 2: el principio de curso  
  
El tren estacionó en la parada de Hogsmeade. Los alumnos de primer curso iban con Hagrid y un acalorado Ron y una furiosa Hermione mantenían una de sus típicas peleas al salir del tren mientras Harry desistía en sus intentos de hacerlos entrar en razón.  
  
-Esa chica no me gusta ni un pelo, Ron. ¿Por qué sabe tu nombre?-  
  
-No lo sé pero eso que más da.-  
  
-¿Pero no viste que malamente me miró?-  
  
-Pues no...-  
  
-Ah, claro como darse cuenta en como me miraba, era más importante estudiar cada una de sus partes ¿no?-  
  
-Pues si, para que mentirte. Además me gratificó que alguien por una vez en mi vida supiese quien soy. Y si fue desagradable contigo, te lo mereces, tú fuiste así conmigo cuando te conocí en el tren. Además, ¿qué estás celosa o qué?-  
  
-¿Yo? ¿Celosa por qué?- Hermione estaba aterrada, por favor que no dijese lo que ella pensaba...  
  
-De qué ella sea más guapa y más agradable que tú.- Hermione se quedó asombrada. No, no se esperaba esa respuesta, los chicos son demasiado tontos para darse cuenta de los sentimientos que sentimos las chicas hacia ellos. Pero lo que había dicho Ron dolía...dolía mucho.  
  
-Apenas la conoces y ya hablas así de bien de ella... y a mí que me conoces desde hace cinco años no eres capaz de tener ninguna palabra agradable conmigo. ¡Te odio Ronald Weasley, te odio con todas mis fuerzas!- Hermione soltó un suspiro de ira y salió junto a Ginny hacia los carros de los caballos invisibles evitando que Ron viese que lloraba.  
  
Claro que no lo odiaba, ¿cómo odiarle? Pero él siempre era tan...tan terco con ella. Para cuando entró en el carro vino Luna Lovegood, una chica rubia muy alocada pero era simpática. A lo mejor unas cuantas locuras de ella no le vendrían mal para levantar el ánimo. Ron y Harry entraron en su mismo carro: Ron echaba disimuladas miradas de reojo a Hermione mientras esta evitaba por encima de todo mirarle y no se percataba de que él lo hacía.  
  
- Y bueno Luna ¿qué tal estas vacaciones?- Hermione intentó entablar una conversación antes de querer mirar a Ron.  
  
-Pues muy bien, fuimos a muchos países pero para mi desgracia no encontré en ninguno al coco ni a pies grandes.-  
  
-¿El coco, pies grandes? Pero Luna esos son monstruos imaginarios de los muggles.-  
  
-Hermione... ¿por qué niegas la existencia de lo que no ves? No todo está en los libros y si alguien habla de ellos será porque habrá algún indicio de que existen. Además, tú eres de familia muggle. Los muggles también tienen fantasías de magia y se niegan que exista. ¿Por qué tu sabiendo que existe la magia, la invisibilidad, por qué no va a existir los monstruos que yo digo?-Luna sonrió al terminar de decir esto. La verdad es que dejó un poco impresionada a Hermione, nunca esperó una respuesta tan razonable de Luna.  
  
-Yo creo que tienes razón Luna, pero no te preocupes, siempre habrá personas que se crean superiores a otras.- Ron terminó la frase acribillando a Hermione con una mirada repleta de furia, pero Hermione no se aguantó la ira y le dio un guantazo con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que le dolió a ella misma.  
  
-¡Hoy te estás ganando que te lance un hechizo Ronald Weasley, no me obligues a hacerlo! ¡Tanto te cuesta olvidarte de mí!-  
  
-Ten en cuenta que para mí no existes, asquerosa sangre sucia.-Hermione se quedó como petrificada, nunca, nunca se hubiese esperado tal reacción en Ron. Esas palabras eran típicas de Slytherin y Ron una vez se había auto- hechizado por defenderla de Malfoy por decir esas palabras ¿por qué él las utilizaba contra ella? Simplemente porque era verdad lo que ella sentía, Ron estaba obligado a ser su amigo porque era amigo de Harry. Las lágrimas no fueron soportadas en sus ojos por más tiempo y un par fueron surcando sus mejillas y agachó la cabeza para evitar que las viesen. El carro había llegado ya a las puertas de Hogwarts. Todos miraban furiosos a Ron, y no era para menos.  
  
-Hermione, yo...-Ron no sabía continuar, ¡Dios, que había dicho! Era un tonto, no le extrañaba que ella lo odiase. Sólo sabía dañar a quienes más apreciaba. Pero lo que había dicho era lo peor que por su boca (preciosa boca ^^) hubiese podido salir.  
  
-Ron, ¿qué te he hecho yo para que no dejes nunca de molestarme?-  
  
-Tranquila, juro que nunca más te hablaré, ni te miraré y mucho menos te darás cuenta de que sigo existiendo.-  
  
Ron siguió hacia delante, y entró en el colegio, siguiendo a Harry y a Ginny que hablaban animadamente y al lado de Luna, que habría comentado algo gracioso pues Ron reía. Hermione se secó las lágrimas, y con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza entró al comedor, sentándose entre Harry y Dean, y evitando estar lo más alejado posible de Ron, que era un asiento (no iba a dejar a Harry, tan tonta no es para sentarse sola jejeje). Todos los alumnos hablaban y se contaban sus últimas aventuras de verano, hasta que Dumbledore hizo sonar su copa y todo el comedor enmudeció.  
  
-Queridos alumnos, una gran noticia quería anunciaros. Tenemos la gran alegría de tener con nosotros a dos alumnas nuevas que cursarán sexto año. Sus nombres son Laura y Sylvia...-pero una estruendosa tos del profesor Snape irrumpió que se escuchase el apellido de ambas. Aún así Dumbledore no lo repitió- Espero que las adoptéis como verdaderas alumnas de esta escuela y que les expliquéis todo adecuadamente. También dad una calurosa bienvenida a los alumnos de primer curso. Y ahora Minerva, si eres tan amable.- Mcgonagall se levantó de la mesa e inmediatamente entró con un banco y el sombrero seleccionador. Ron no puso mucha atención en la selección de los alumnos pero cuando llegó el turno de Laura miró atentamente deseando que esa hermosa chica estuviese en su casa.  
  
-Slytherin.- gritó el sombrero. "¿Qué, esa chica Slytherin? Pero si se le ve muy agradable...bueno no todos los Slytherin deben de ser malos ¿no?"Pensó Ron. Draco aplaudía eufórico en su mesa, la verdad se veía que esa chica le había hecho algo muy bueno...o muy malo para aterrarlo. Hermione tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, contenta de no tener que soportar a esa chica durmiendo en su habitación. Cuando los aplausos y las quejas de que la chica estuviese o no estuviese en su casa, todos miraron a Sylvia. Si todos habían pensado que Laura era hermosa ahora lo retiraban, no tenía nada de especial, NADA, comparado con esa chica que se aproximaba al banco para ser seleccionada. Un cabello rubio, liso y largo por la cintura, una sonrisa Colgate (marca de dentífrico ;)) increíblemente seductora y unos ojos verdes grandes con unas pestañas muy rizadas. Un tanto exagerado el maquillaje, y un uniforme demasiado ajustado y corto. Para sorpresa de Ron no le cautivó mucho la chica, en cambio Laura tenía algo que esa chica no tenía: sencillez. Seguro que Sylvia era muy creída. De repente la imagen de Hermione en el baile de cuarto se le apareció por la mente, "ella si que es hermosa" pensó Ron y la miró mientras terminó de pensar "lástima que no le importe en lo más absoluto" y para cuando se dio cuenta Sylvia estaba sentada a su lado.  
  
-Hola, me llamo Sylvia. ¿Tú eres Ron verdad?-dijo la chica mientras pestañeaba exageradamente para el gusto de Ron y tocaba el pelo intentándose alisar el liso cabello.  
  
-Sí, ¿por qué me conocéis tu y tu hermana? Porque Laura tú sois hermanas ¿no?- La sonrisa de su cara desapareció cambiando por una con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Aquella y yo solo compartimos apellido ¿está claro?-y volvió a sonreír. Ron tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Ron comió callado, Hermione pensó que sería porque tenía mucha hambre pero en verdad era porque para nada le apetecía hablar con aquella chica que solo sabía hablar de que había comprado lacas de uñas y otras potingues que usan las chicas. El banquete finalizó, y después de la despedida de Dumbledore todos los estudiantes subieron a sus salas comunes. Ron y Hermione sin mirarse dirigieron a los alumnos de primer año a la sala común. Se alargaron demasiado con su discurso (en verdad Hermione se alargó, Ron calladito estaba mejor jejeje) tanto que todos habían subido a dormir ya, y los de primer curso estaban dormitándose.  
  
-Y con esto espero haber aclarado vuestras dudas. Ya sabéis que podéis contar con nosotros para resolver vuestras dudas a lo largo del curso. Podéis marcharos a dormir.- y dando gracias a Dios, los alumnos subieron a sus habitaciones. Hermione se disponía a subir cuando escuchó un sollozo. Pero no podía ser, el único que estaba en la habitación era Ron. Miró de reojo a Ron y para su sorpresa el estaba llorando, intentado esconder su rostro detrás de un libro de Quidditch. Hermione se acercó a él, temerosa de que la mandase al cuerno y se sentó cuidadosamente a su lado.  
  
-Ron, ¿estás bien?-  
  
-¿Por qué aún sigues insistiendo en hablar conmigo, Hermione? ¿De qué sirve? Sólo sé hacerte daño, y no hacer nada que valga la pena por ti. Ni siquiera yo mismo valgo la pena. Sólo soy un pésimo amigo, pecoso, sucediendo una gran lista de pelirrojos como yo y sin ningún mérito y lo peor pob...-pero Hermione no le dejó terminar y puso un dedo suyo en sus labios para silenciarlo.  
  
-Deja de decir tonterías, Ron. Si, a veces me haces daño, porque no piensas Ron, simplemente haces lo primero que te viene por la cabeza. Pero vale la pena ser tu amiga Ron, la vale. Eres mi mejor amigo, al igual que Harry. Muchas veces te has enfrentado por mí y si eres pelirrojo y toda tu familia es encantadora, pero todos sois diferentes: cada uno su estilo, ninguno mejor ni peor. Y lo pobre...sabes que yo no miro el dinero, Ron. Tu corazón es lo que miro y el alma.-  
  
-Pero Hermione, he dicho algo horrible. Lo siento de veras, perdóname, sabes que yo esas cosas de la sangre no las miro, me dejé llevar por la rabia de ese momento. Tampoco pienso que no seas agradable ni guapa, ni que te creas la mejor: no te lo crees, pero lo eres.-Ron terminó esto sonrojado y Hermione le sonrió.  
  
-Te perdono Ron, deja ya de preocuparte.-  
  
-Debes de pensar que soy una nena aquí llorando como un tonto...-  
  
-No seas tonto, ¿por qué no va a llorar un chico? Sólo me extrañó que tú lo hicieses frente a alguien, con lo orgulloso que eres.-  
  
-El orgullo se va al garete (a la mierda) cuando ves que estás perdiendo a alguien a quien aprecias.-ron sonrió y se acercó tímidamente a Hermione para abrazarla.  
  
-Ron...sólo una pregunta... ¿tú piensas que sólo soy un ratón de biblioteca y que sólo valgo para estudiar?-Ron no dudo ni un momento en su respuesta y Hermione se alegró por ello.  
  
-Claro que no Hermione, tan tonto no soy. ¿Y tú no me odias?  
  
-Claro que no, te quiero...os quiero mucho a ti y a Harry (siempre meten a Harry para no que no malinterprete lo que dice jajaja).-Ron estrechó a Hermione y ambos desearon no separarse.  
  
-Hermione...-Ron quitó un mechón de su pelo de su cara.-Te amo...amontonaste sobre mi pierna.-Hermione se desilusionó, tan bien no podía salir la cosa. Se apartó y con un tímido lo siento se levantó. Ron avergonzado de que se le ocurriese decir eso intento arreglarlo con una palabra que ni siquiera sabía si existía. Era la emoción del momento, el no amaba a su mejor amiga. Pero cuando la miró a los ojos volvió a dudarlo que no lo sintiese.  
  
-¿No te despides?-  
  
-Buenas noches Ron.-Hermione se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla pero él había girado la cara y se habían dado un beso en los labios. Apenas un roce y se separaron.  
  
-Hermione yo...-  
  
-Ron yo...yo no quería...-  
  
-No pasa nada, Hermione, buenas noches.-Y con una sonrisa intentó tranquilizarse y dar a entender a Hermione que había sido un accidente. Un accidente bastante gratificante para los dos pero, por desgracia para ambos, sólo un descuido.  
  
¿Qué os pareció? Un poco más largo que el anterior, decidí continuarlo al fin y al cabo. Gracias por los reviews de annafreey, marta-weasley, tonks moonligth y saramellis. A ver si mis amigas las Ron4ever les da por leer mi fic, las pobres están atareadas sobre todo Jany. Seguimos sin saber el apellido de Laura y ahora de Sylvia. ¿Por qué esa actitud en cuanto a decir que son hermanas? Que inoportuno Snape tosiendo ¬¬ jejeje. Ya veis Laura en Slytherin, y Sylvia en Gryffindor. ¿Quién os cae mejor? Ah, oídme atentamente: A LAURA LE DÍ MI NOMBRE PERO NO MI FORMA DE SER EH??^^ jejeje. Otra cosa, ¿os gustó la pelea y reconciliación de Ron y Hermi? Fue tan pronto porque Ron no deseaba empezar el año tan mal y además... fue muy fuerte lo que dijo. Draco Salió, sorry. Cada capítulo tiene un punto de vista distinto. Este en Ron y Hermione, el anterior en Draco. Yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo Luna a Hermione sobre lo de creer en animales invisibles y monstruos ^^ (si estuviese en Hogwarts claro). Ron llorando wooooo pero sabéis que Ron en ciertos momentos es muy tierno como en el tercer libro: "no será todo igual, Hermione, Yo te ayudaré." O en el quinto "eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo"con que Hermione fue muy dura con el cuando dijo eso ¬¬ el pobre. Habrá muchas peleas más, ya sacaré por ahí a Cho para meterme con ella jaajja y os aseguro que las peleas las traerán sobretodo Luna, Sylvia y Laura (pobre Ron, acosado por todas) con que Laura no le acosa...es más bien a él quien le intriga ella. Sin más comentarios me despido byeeee. RON4EVER 


	3. algo más que una simple pelea de hermana...

Capítulo 3: algo más que una simple pelea de hermanas.  
  
A Ron y a Hermione les costó mucho esfuerzo conciliar el sueño, ese beso no se borraba de sus mentes y la verdad nunca e imaginaron su primer beso de esa forma. Ambos estaban un poco decepcionados ya que no había sido intencionado y desde hacia mucho deseaban que hubiese sido espectacular, después de una maravillosa declaración de amor. Eso en verdad pensaba Hermione, que tenía bastante claros sus sentimientos hacia Ron, pero Ron no quería creerse que quería a Hermione, quería seguir viéndola como una simple amiga. Durante toda la noche se cuestionó porque le dijo que la amaba, porque sentía celos de Vicky, porque le había gustado ese simple beso tanto que deseaba en ese mismo momento volverla a besar. Y dudando se quedó dormido.  
  
Draco despertó a la mañana siguiente bastante cansado, contempló el reloj y se quedó muy sorprendido. Faltaba un cuarto de hora solo para ir a clases y a primera hora tenía doble clase de pociones con los Gryffindor. Esto era imperdonable, el nunca, NUNCA, había llegado tarde a ninguna clase, nunca en sus seis años en el colegio. Y debía de pasarle hoy, precisamente hoy, su primer día de clase. Pero es que el problema de que se hubiese quedado dormido tanto tiempo lo tenía esa estúpida chica, esa chica que con sus ojos violetas pensaba que podía ser más frío que él, esa chica que quisiese o no aceptarlo le transmitía un sentimiento de respeto. Corriendo tanto como pudo se arregló, cogió sus libros, y bajó los escalones de dos en dos rumbo a las mazmorras. Suerte que su sala común estaba cerca de ellas. Cuando llegó Snape aún no había llegado pero escuchó que venía con Laura y se quedó en la puerta esperándola.  
  
-Severus, ¿entonces debo dar clases especiales?-  
  
-Claro, Laura, con tu poder debes de darlas. Pero eso no implica que no debas dar las clases normales, pues debes tener un título si el día de mañana quieres llegar a ser algo de provecho.-Snape hablaba muy frío a esa chica, y parecía que todos los profesores se había puesto de acuerdo para llamarla por su nombre. ¿Tanto odia su apellido?  
  
-Pero Severus, no se si podré con todo.-  
  
-Podrás, y si no puedes te invito a abandonar la escuela.-Laura estaba dispuesta a replicar pero miro a su lado y vio a Malfoy y prefirió sujetarlo de la muñeca y arrastrarlo hacia unas bancas un tanto alejadas de la mesa de Snape.  
  
-¿Me espiabas, Malfoy?-  
  
-Fue sin querer...-Draco pensó y recapacitó. ¡DEMONIOS, el no debía excusarse por nada y menos a esa asquerosa niña estúpida y y...y endemoniada chica.-ya que tus conversaciones poco me interesan. Más bien tú me interesas poco.- Terminó la frase con una sonrisa triunfante (muy bien Draco, así se hace). La chica también sonrió y esto decepcionó a Draco.  
  
-Me alegro, Malfoy, porque ten muy claro que no quiero percatar ninguna atención en ti.-  
  
-50 puntos menos para Slytherin, y ahora si me disculpa señorita Laura, deseo empezar mi clase y no escuchar sus absurdas historias de amor.-Todo Slytherin la miró con enfado: nunca Snape había quitado 50 puntos a su propia casa. En cambio los Gryffindor la miraban sorprendidos: o esa chica era tenía una mala relación con Snape o Snape tenía un día de perros y deseaba sosegarse aunque fuese quitando puntos a su propia casa. La chica encolerizó, su cara estaba tornándose a un tono rojizo y Draco estaba bastante asustado de la cara que estaba adoptando. Un tarro de la mesa de Snape explotó, convirtiéndose en añicos.  
  
-Muy bien Laura, con que quiere guerra, 20 puntos menos para Slytherin y que sepas que estás castigada.- Laura abrió la boca para protestar pero no le hizo falta ya que Ron saltó.  
  
-Pero si no hizo nada esta vez.-  
  
-Señor Weasley, si no quiere estar castigado esta tarde cállese y métase en lo suyo. Y ahora, copiar los ingredientes de la poción y colóquense por parejas. Harry se fue junto a Neville, la verdad no quería tener un 0 ya fuese por la torpeza de Neville o por el odio que sentía Snape hacia él, además de ese humor que tenía hoy, pero prefería que sus amigos se reconciliasen. Esta mañana había estado intentando hablar con Ron sobre si se había reconciliado ayer pero Ron simplemente había evitado hablar de ello.  
  
-Ron, ¿desde cuándo defiendes a Slytherins?-  
  
-Pero Hermione, ¿te pareció justo como la trató?-  
  
-No, pero no voy por ahí defendiendo a mis enemigos.-  
  
-Laura no me ha hecho nada para ser mi enemiga.-  
  
-Sólo hay que ver su casa para saber como es.-  
  
-No todos los Slytherins son malos Hermione, o si no mira a Harry, el sombrero seleccionador quiso adjudicarlo en Slytherin y es de los nuestros.-  
  
-No sé que te pasa con esa chica Ron, antes no pensabas así de ellos. Cualquiera te dice que Malfoy es bueno y te pones a gritarle. ¿Te has enamorado de ella o algo por el estilo?-  
  
-¿Y si fuese así que pasa? Que seas mi amiga no te da derecho a meterte en mi vida amorosa.-  
  
-Tranquilo, no me incumbe.-  
  
-¡QUÉ OS DIERON HOY A TODOS QUE NO PARÄIS DE COTORREAR COMO LOROS, 20 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR Y ESTÁIS CASTIGADOS. Y USTED SYLVIA, TAMBIÉN CASTIGADA POR CENTRARSE MÁS EN SU CABELLO QUE EN LA POCIÓN QUE PREPARA!-  
  
A la media hora todos salieron de las clases, y dejaron su poción metida en un bote. Ron y Hermione prefirieron hablar lo mínimo, por no discutir más. Harry estaba bastante extrañado de que no hubiese terminado él castigado o Neville: la verdad es que Snape estaba muy raro, muy pero que muy raro. Las demás clases pasaron bastante aburridas: en la hora de transformaciones y de encantamientos repasaron hechizos del año pasado. (Ya sé que en sexto debería dar asignaturas según lo que quieran estudiar, los ÉXTASIS, pero es que...me conviene más que sigan estudiando como antes, sorry).  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Eran las 4:45, sólo faltaba un cuarto de hora para que fuese la hora del castigo así que Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a las mazmorras, pero cuando iban a entrar escucharon unos gritos del interior. Hermione hizo un gesto con el dedo en sus labios para silenciar a Ron (cosa que no hacía falta porque Ron estaba callado, pero bueno le haría ilusión a la chica hacerlo jejeje). Se asomaron por la abertura de la puerta y vieron que dentro estaban Sylvia y Laura.  
  
-Bueno hermanita, ya tenía yo ganas de pillarte sola. Te debo hacer pagar muy caro como has arruinado mi vida desde que te conocí.- soltó Laura en un susurro casi inaudible (Ron y Hermione tienen un oído muy fino jejeje)  
  
-EXPELLIARMUS.- Laura fue impulsada lentamente hacia atrás, apenas unos metros y otros cuantos metros dando pasos hacia atrás.  
  
-Oh, hermanita, pensé que tenía más poder.- Laura agitó las manos y Sylvia saltó por los aires.- Y ahora para no hacerme sentir superior te voy a dar igualdad de condiciones. Sin magia, a lo muggle.- Laura ayudó a levantarse a Sylvia, lo que Sylvia aprovechó y arañó la cara de Laura. Laura soltó un débil gritito, pero Hermione y Ron se quedaron alucinados al ver que la herida se cerraba sola.  
  
-Ups, lo siento, olvidé ese detalle. Bueno, pues lo siento, no podremos jugar con igualdad de condiciones. Aún así, que al menos tanto limarse las uñas sirvió para algo.- Y con una cínica sonrisa volvió a agitar sus manos mientras Sylvia rebotaba en una pared y en otra. Hermione estaba aterrada, y Ron también lo estaba, no era para menos. No era muy común ver a una chica de 16 años hacer magia con las manos, auto-cicatrizarse las heridas y atacar a su propia hermana. Justo cuando recobraban el sentido para entrar y ayudar a Sylvia, Snape salió de otra puerta que daba también a la clase y sujetó el brazo a Laura. La chica que no le había visto (la puerta estaba a la espalda de ella) miró a ver quien sujetaba su mano con cara de pegarle a cualquiera, pero para sorpresa de Hermione y Ron ella colocó una cara de temor, lo cual era notorio que era poco común en ella y soltó un leve.  
  
-Severus...-  
  
Aquí mi nuevo capítulo. Actualicé rápida,¿os gustó? ¿Os gusta menos Laura, eh? Eso trato de conseguir, que os guste muy poco, que la odiéis jejeje pero odiar también a Sylvia que es una o seaaaaa soy pija ¬¬. Ahora la hora de contestar reviews jejeje yujuuuu:  
  
Saramellis: pues sí, yo espero y deseo que surja en los libros de Rowling un Ron/Hermi y no pienses que es imposible los Draco/Ginny en los libros...debemos tener esperanzas, es lo último que se pierde. Sí, Ron se pasó mucho con lo de sangre sucia pero supo pedir perdón, es lo importante. Gracias por tus dos reviews, y continúa con tu historia de La bella durmiente, que os recomiendo a todos leer con que no hace falta, ya vi que tienes 40 reviews o más, te los mereces guapísima. Siento no haber puesto nada aún de Draco/Ginny, y de no sacar a Cho (, la verdad es que deseo escribir tantas cosas que me agobio y no se por donde empezar, pero bueno espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo y paciencia, llegará a su tiempo. Ah y en cuanto a Laura y Sylvia, ahí se las conoce un poco más. Me da un poco de pena de Laura, solo saco lo malo de ella jajaja parece que deseo que la odiéis.  
  
Marta_Weasley: holaaaaaa gracias por tus dos reviews, atentos todos leer las historias de Marta_Weasley se llaman: CONFUSIONES y EL MUNDO ES UN PAÑUELO están geniales y te ríes mucho con ellas. Y eso digo yo, que vamos Ron es un poco lelo que no se da cuenta de que le gusta Hermione ¬¬, pero sorry yo no le pudo ayudar, quizás le ayude quien menos espera. Se merecía la torta, sí, y que Hermione no le hablase más pero es que a veces es muy mala pero a veces muy buena ^^. ¿Te sigue cayendo bien Laura? Sylvia...creo que es peor que Cho jejeje.  
  
Annafreey: gracias por tu review, espero haber resuelto alguna incógnita, aunque creo que cree más jejeje. Sigue leyéndolo. Leer el fic juntos pase lo que pase es espectacular. Tonks moonligth: wo wooooo otra como yoooo poco Harry al poderrrrrr jejje para eso sus libros. Siento no haber sacado a Cho, te lo juro que tengo unas ganas incontenibles de meterme con ella pero bueno...le pegué a Sylvia al menos jejeje. Leer el fic con sabor a canela ^^ muy bonitoooo. Gracias por tu review.  
  
CoNnY-B: vivan los personajes infiltrados jejeje. Gracias por tu review. Leer podría contarte miles de historia ;)  
  
ImmatureTeen: gracias por tus dos reviews. Siiii a mi tampoco me gusta Luna con Harry pero dije bueno, no se con quien ponerlos y solos no quiero dejarlos jejeje. Luna es mucho para Harry, ja. Graciasssss me alegro mucho de que te guste como escribo^^. Tú también lo hiciste en azúcar amargo, con que no los dejaste juntos joooo. Actualicé pronto, ¿no? Jejeje  
  
Amsp14: ya hicieron de las suyas las chicas jejej, no empezaron mal, pedazo de pelea, si no entra Snape Laura mata a Sylvia, os lo aseguro. Laura tiene un poder impresionante por eso Ron y Hermione no hicieron nada. Gracias por tu review. Lánzate tú también a escribir.  
  
pulga-h: justo ahora iba a poner el capítulo tres y vi un review más jejeje. Me alegro de que te guste. A ver que te parece este capítulo. El review lo leí en mi correo aún no puedo leerlo en el fic así que ya otro día miro a ver si tienes historias para recomendarlas. Besos (K) (K)  
  
Leer las historias que he recomendado y ahora hablando del fic: ¿por qué todos se unieron a no decir el apellido de Laura y Sylvia, Por qué Laura no ataca a Snape, Por qué le llama Severus, por qué Snape le quitó tantos puntos, se estará enamorando Ron de Laura? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo. Agregadme si queréis: hermione_12pm@hotmail.com 


	4. un gran poder conlleva una gran responsa...

Capítulo 4: un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad.  
  
-Severus...- la verdad es que le sorprendió mucho escucharse a si misma con esa voz que nunca utilizaba. No, no la utilizaba, el temor no vivía en ella o al menos por ahora eso pensaba, que a nadie temía. Pero por alguna extraña razón se había alegrado de que llegase Snape: sabía que podía matar y en ese momento lo hubiese hecho de no haber llegado a tiempo Snape. Pero es que a veces ese odio que sentía hacia Sylvia no lo podía controlar, esa ira incontrolable que se acumulaba en su pecho y que deseaba salir y es que no sabía controlarse a sí misma, y las emociones son la clave de su poder y al mismo tiempo lo más difícil de controlar.  
  
-Weasley y Granger, abandonar la clase, os levanto el castigo y ahora llevar a la señorita Sylvia a la enfermería.- Ron y Hermione habían entrado silenciosamente en la clase después de que Snape entrase. Recogieron a Sylvia del suelo ya que permanecía inconsciente. Hermione accedió a realizar un hechizo levitatorio pero Ron rechazando la oferta la cogió en sus brazos y la cargó hasta la salida. Hermione con cara de pocos amigos salió tras él ya que no todos los días se cargaba a una chica tan guapa y Hermione deseaba...que fuese ella aunque mejor despierta, así verle esos preciosos ojos. (Eso también lo pienso yo, pero sigue soñando Hermione, no cumpliré tus sueños jajajaja).  
  
- ¿Dirán algo de mis poderes a los demás?- comentó Laura un poco estartada (no me extraña después de tal palizón que le metiste a Sylvia :p)  
  
- Lo dudo mucho, quizás a Potter pero ellos son poco chismosos la verdad y odio defenderlos. Y bueno, señorita Laura. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía? HA ESTADO APUNTO DE MATAR A SU HERMANA.-  
  
- Severus, dejémonos de formalidades. Y si, lo hubiese hecho pero, ¿acaso no nos hubiese hecho un gran favor a los dos? Sabes perfectamente como es.-  
  
- Pero señorita Laura...-  
  
- Severus, déjame de hablarme así, por favor. Nos conocemos muy bien para seguir con estas...cursilerías de "señorita" y "profesor". Que lo hagamos frente los demás muy bien pero...ahora estamos solos, nadie nos oirá.-  
  
- Laura, hay mucha gente en este colegio. Cualquiera puede rondar por los pasillos y escucharnos.-  
  
-Te aseguro que nadie en sus cabales vendría a hacerte una visita, con tu gran sentido del tacto. Te pasas mucho conmigo, ya sé que no quieres que nadie descubra que hay ninguna relación entre nosotros, pero quizás actuando así sospechen más de mí. Me estás haciendo marginada, ya soy rara de por sí, los de las demás casas no están conmigo por ser de Slytherin y los de Slytherin piensan que soy la perdición de la casa.-  
  
- Pues quizás mejor, con Malfoy tendrás que sobra.-  
  
- Como no es engreído y niño de papá.-  
  
- Aquí no estás para hacer amigos o no. Estás por tres motivos: que aprendas la magia escolar, que aprendas a controlar tus poderes y que conquistes a Weasley.-  
  
- Lo primero no sé para que me sirve, lo segundo ya sé y lo tercero...si contemplas a Weasley verás que no anda sin esa estúpida de Granger. Además después de lo de hoy, poco se fiará de mí.-  
  
- Necesitas un título para ser algo, Granger no tiene nada que no tengas tú además sabes hacer muchísimas cosas peores que esa ( refiriéndose a conquistarlo no a Granger :p ) y conquístalo en condiciones, tú y Sylvia no os habéis venido de Dumstrang para que tú lo eches todo a perder. Y si no puedes conquistarlo, hazte su amiga. Y Malfoy lo mismo. Sylvia...bueno ya sabes que tienes que tener cuidado con ella. Ella no debe saber nada de lo que tramas y mucho menos que yo lo sé.-  
  
- No lo sabrá, Severus, te lo prometo. Pero...sabes que no creo en el amor, ¿cómo voy a conquistarlo sin amor, sin saber lo que es, sabiendo que no existe?-  
  
- Más bien creyendo que no existe, existir...puede existir lo creas tú o no. Yo creo que sí existe y creo habértelo demostrado. Laura, nadie puede enterarse de que tú y yo nos vemos para algo que no son clases. Las conversaciones que comentemos mientras te doy las clases especiales no pueden salir de aquí, ¿está claro?-  
  
- Ja...gracias a ti no tengo a mucha gente a la cual contarle.- Laura colocó en su rostro una falsa sonrisa a la que Snape respondió con una sarcástica.  
  
- Un respeto a los mayores, sigo siendo tu profesor.- Laura le sacó la lengua se acercó y le abrazó.  
  
- Sabes que... aun que antes nos veíamos poco y yo no crea en el amor...sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?-  
  
- Claro que sí, mi Laury (yoooooo jjajajaja), claro que sí.- Se separaron y Snape continuó hablando más seriamente.- Laura, sabes lo fuerte que eres, los poderes que tienes y que tienes muchos más que aún no llegaste a conocer: en Dumstrang te enseñaron a controlarlos bastante pero no lo suficiente para lo que te enfrentas. Debes aprender a controlar tus emociones y que no creas en el amor no ayuda. Un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad (Spiderman wooooo sorry no soy buena para inventar) y debes llevarlo todo a la vez. Siento atormentarte, sé que sólo tienes 16 años pero...debes saber el esfuerzo que has de realizar, y no en vano será. Se nos hizo tarde, creo que lo mejor es que empecemos las clases mañana.-  
  
- Sí, claro, será lo mejor.- Lo que ambos no sabían es que en la puerta escuchaba Draco que había estado atento hasta la última de las palabras. Cuando Laura salió se escondió para no ser visto. No podía entender lo que había oído y escuchado en apenas una hora: Laura llena de magia, atacando a Sylvia, Severus lo sabía todo y él no debía de saber nada de lo que oyó. Pero lo que más le desconcertaba era la relación de Laura y Snape, se notaba que se conocían pero...¿insinuaban acaso que se querían? Sí, eso habían insinuado, él bien decía que se lo estaba demostrando y ella que aunque no creyese en el amor le quería. Un vacío se produjo en su interior, y sin entender cómo ni por qué se produjo eso y menos entendiendo lo que había pasado esa tarde se juró a si mismo no comentar esto a nadie, y mucho menos a Laura. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido ir a preguntarle antes de que tuviese las clases porque debía de dar clases especiales y porque la noche anterior no le había dejado subir a acostarse a su hora? Porque recordaba perfectamente que había llegado tarde por su culpa, por sus ganas de hacer el plan perfecto para la conquista.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry iba caminando por los pasillos cuando de repente vio a Ginny: decidió acercarse a ella para hablar un rato ya que no había hablado con ella mucho en el tren.  
  
- Hola Ginny. ¿Qué tal?-  
  
- Muy bien, ¿y tú Harry?-  
  
- Bien también. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-  
  
- Pues aquí estaba hablando con Luna sobre el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aún no tenemos profesor y la verdad... creo que en estos tiempos después de cinco años de mala suerte con los profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras dudo mucho que se presente algún candidato... los tiempos oscuros se acercan y necesitamos un profesor competente. Ojalá volviese Lupin.-  
  
- Quizás entren en razón cuando vean que ninguno se presentó y puedan contratarle. Sería una buena excusa para que nos vigile. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Luna?- Ambos miraron atrás y encontraron el porque Luna se había ido. Estaba hablando con Ron que por lo visto se reía mucho con ella mientras Hermione resoplaba de los disparates que escuchaba. Hermione y Ron por fin se acercaron a Harry y le dijeron que le tenían algo que contar, que subían y le esperaban en la sala común. Justo cuando ellos subían, Harry volteó y vio a Cho bajando las escaleras. Desde antes de verano no la veía y estaba comprobando que era cierto lo que sintió a finales del curso pasado: ya su estómago no revoloteaba cuando la miraba. Cho iba junto a un chico llamado Michael Corner, ex-novio de Ginny. Ginny y Harry no pusieron mucha atención en ellos y siguieron hablando animadamente pero cuando Cho casi había terminado de bajar las escaleras y lo vio con la Weasley se avalanzó sobre Michael para propinarle un beso, pero tal fue el susto del chico que se apartó y Cho calló escaleras abajo (Michael estaba un escalón por debajo de ella por eso calló ;) ). Cho indignada se levantó muy rápidamente intentando guardar la compostura cuando vio que su túnica se había enganchado en la escalera movible y estaba "colgada de ellas". Su túnica se rajó y ella aterrizó "ligera de ropa" sobre el suelo. No fue su última vergüenza estar en ropa interior ya que venía el conocido postergeist tras ella para rociarle un cubo de agua por encima. Al final todo el colegio la vio en ropa interior y al pobre Michael le entró vergüenza ajena. Incluso Filch castigó a Cho por andar provocando por los pasillos y le hizo limpiar todos los retretes a lo muggle y sin escobilla, con los guantes (viva Filchhhh jajajaja). Harry y Ginny estallaron en carcajadas y no se podían creer lo que se habían perdido Ron y Hermione. Subieron comentando que se alegraban de no estar ahora con ellos ya que esos dos eran unos gafes y si les pasaba eso a ellos a su lado se morían. Entraron en la sala común y vieron a Hermione sentada en la mesa con un gran pergamino escribiendo lo que parecía una carta y un Ron intentando curiosear que escribía pero haciendo como el que no quiere la cosa. Hasta que entonces leyó algo que no le había gustado mucho y dio un grito que incluso se escucharía en las mazmorras.  
  
- ¿Desde cuándo has ido tú a Bulgaria?  
  
Yujuuuuuu otro capítuloooo, voy avanzando y van llegando más reviews biennnn. Es que no quiero tener esta historia durante años, sorry. Además pienso que tendréis ganas de leer la continuación ¿no? Aunque para mí que cada vez os pongo más dudas jejeje. Lo primero es deciros que gracias por vuestros reviews y que me ayudéis a mejorar y a que más gente lea mi historia. Lo segundo contestaros los reviews:  
  
Saramellis: Snape quitándole puntos a Slytherin si, y aquí llevas la explicación en este capítulo ;). No te cae bien Laura ohhhhh jejeje a mí sí, me cae peor Sylvia jejeje. Vivan los malos jejeje. Aunque hice a Laura para que la odiaseis, espero haberlo logrado. Sigue tu fic ;). Yo recomendé que lo leyesen pero es que no sé para que si tu fic lo lee más gente que el mío jejeje. Sé que aún no saqué a Ginny con Draco lo sientooooo pero me metí con Cho jajajaja.  
  
Marta_Weasley: gracias por tu apoyo y consejos, siento crearte dudas y haber si sigues con tu fic. Espero hacerte reír con las desgracias de Cho jajaja me la imagino jajaja pobre Michael. Después decirte que aquí se ve un poco más sobre lo que preguntabas de los poderes pero si no te quedo muy claro te lo explico: es mucho poder, es muy joven y ese poder lo suelen tener los magos oscuros ya que hace daño, mucho daño. Ella no cree en el amor y debe basarse en el odio...y no todo es odio. Si siente pena por ejemplo se le va el poder y eso no puede permitirlo. También con el miedo se le va, bueno no permanentemente si no como que se bloquean.  
  
ImmatureTeen: gracias por tu 10 y por dejarme review aunque tuvieses que comer ;).  
  
Amsp14: Sylvia es poco modosita, te lo aseguro. Laura es más modosita que ella: Wa me cae tan mal Sylvia jejeje. Laura es más modosita en cuanto a... forma de ser con los chicos. Sylvia es más ...pilingui ¬¬. Anímate a escribir, tampoco se tarda tanto.  
  
Bueno ¿qué os pareció el capítulo?¿Laura y Snape enamorados, Hermione en Bulgaria, Draco sintiendo un vacío, Cho haciendo el ridículo, Laura con un gran poder? Todo y esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo. 


	5. el fingir no es la solución del problema

Capítulo 5: el fingir no es la solución del problema.  
  
- ¿Desde cuándo has ido tú a Bulgaria?-  
  
- Hermione...te estoy hablando...¿cuándo has ido a visitar a Vicky?- Hermione después de oír el "Vicky" se volvió con una cara muy colorada: no se sabía bien era por ira o por vergüenza.  
  
- Ron...¿CUÁNTAS VECES HE DE DECIRTE QUE NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA? Esto es privado y ni tú ni nadie tiene derecho a leerlo.- Hermione terminó de escribir unas cuantas líneas más y se subió a su habitación llevándose la carta con una sonrisa muy extraña, como la que lleva a cabo un plan maquiavélico. Ron, sin pensarlo cogió el pergamino que yacía bajo el que escribió Hermione y cogió su varita.  
  
- No serás capaz, ¿verdad Ron?- dijo Harry que se había sentado a su lado mientras Ginny se había sentado en el sofá hablando con Dean.-eso es violar la intimidad de Hermione, Ron.-  
  
- No te hagas el inocente que de seguro te mueres por saber que escribió.-  
  
- Pues sí pero habiendo dicho eso me quedé con menos responsabilidad de culpa ^^ .-  
  
- Pues entonces...TINTARE.- El papel se lleno de tinta pero poco a poco fue desapareciendo, quedando solo marcadas unas letras, las letras escritas por Hermione que al haberse apoyado sobre el pergamino las había dejado marcadas.  
  
- ¿Qué pone?- dijo un curioso Harry.  
  
- Querido Víctor: ¿Qué tal estás? Yo apenas comencé el curso y estoy bastante contenta de volver con mis amigos.- Ron leía la carta con una voz ridícula pero al leer la parte de "contenta de volver con mis amigos" sonrió y dejó de poner esa voz al leer la carta.- No tenemos profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y en estos tiempos no debe de ser muy bueno eso. ¿PERO CÓMO HERMIONE SE ATREVE A CONFIAR EN ESE TALES COSAS? Podría ser un mortífago.-  
  
- Déjate de tonterías y continúa.-  
  
- Me lo pasé muy bien en Bulgaria, blabla, blabla y más blabla. Sólo habla de tonterías, como de cosas que hicieron allí y eso. La verdad, pensé que Hermione era más inteligente. Espera...no...no puede ser.-  
  
-¿¡qué!?-  
  
- Víctor, he estado pensando sobre lo que me pediste y la verdad es que yo también te quiero. Me hiciste darme cuenta de que eres un chico fantástico y de que estoy enamorada de ti. Me gustaría que vinieses a Hogsmeade para aclarar las cosas cara a cara contigo. Ya te confirmaré en la próxima carta cuando iré de visita al pueblo para que puedas ir. Te quiere mucho: Hermione.- Ron a cada palabra se le quebraba más la voz... no lo podía creer, Hermione con ese uni-ceja, tosco y feo además bastante mayor que ella. A saber que habían hecho en Bulgaria para que ella se diese cuenta de que era un chico fantástico. No podía, no quería creérselo. Su Hermione con ese...un momento, ¿Su Hermione? "No es mi Hermione, yo no siento nada por ella. Sólo me preocupo por ella porque es...mi amiga. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué Harry está tan tranquilo? Dios, ¿Por qué Hermione, Por qué me haces esto...?  
  
- Harry...¿tú sabías que Hermione había ido a Bulgaria?-  
  
- Sabía que en cuarto Krum la invitó y pensé que iría tarde o temprano. Pero para nada me esperaba que ella sintiese algo por él, lo que sentía él por ella si lo sabía. Pero bueno... me alegro por ella aun que yo pensaba que ella sentía por...- Harry se calló al pensar en lo que iba a decir. No le podía decir a Ron que Hermione sentía algo por él porque...no era seguro y menos después de esa carta.  
  
-¿Por quién?- En la voz de Ron había un pequeño deje de esperanza del cual se arrepintió. "Ron, NO SIENTES NADA POR ELLAAAAA"  
  
- Por nadie. Dile a Ginny que suba por Hermione y bajamos a cenar.-  
  
- Paso. Ve tú si quieres a decírselo, yo te espero abajo.- y Ron salió por el cuadro rumbo al comedor.  
  
- Ginny, puedes subir a llamar a Hermione, ¿por favor?-  
  
- Claro, voy a llamarla y bajo con vosotros que yo también quiero ir a cenar, me muero de hambre.- Y Ginny velozmente subió las escaleras y en menos de un minuto bajó seguida de Hermione. Hermione se acercó a la mesa dónde estaba Harry y se fijó en el pergamino. Si, habían caído en su trampa. "Son demasiado curiosos como para no caer". Fingió una cara de sorpresa e ira y lo cogió y se lo enseñó a Harry.  
  
- Dime que no has sido tú, Harry, porque no saldrás vivo de aquí si has sido tú.-  
  
- Esto...-  
  
- Ha sido Ron, ¿No?- y sin darle tiempo a Harry para reaccionar ella salió corriendo para "matar a Ron".  
  
- Wooooo (Ginny ve Shin Chan jeje) ¿qué fue lo que hizo esta vez mi hermanito?-  
  
- Lo de siempre, Ginny, estar celoso a más no poder y no darse cuenta. Y encima cotillear a Hermione, si es que este chico no tiene remedio (tendrás morro, Harry)-  
  
- No pongas por malo a mi hermano Harry, que tú también cotillearías.-  
  
- Sí, pero...lo intenté evitar.-  
  
- ¬¬.-  
  
- Que guapa estás con esa cara.- dijo Harry un poco avergonzado.  
  
- No me pelotees, y que sepas que ahora bajas tú solo.- Y Ginny al igual que Ron y Hermione se fue por el cuadro sin esperar a Harry.  
  
Ginny bajó las escaleras y llegó a la planta baja, pero sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien y calló al suelo.  
  
- Lo siento, no te vi.- pero al ver con quien chocó se arrepintió mucho de haber pedido perdón  
  
- ¿Qué pasa pobretona, en tu familia no llega el dinero para unas gafas?- "no empieces así, Draco, si no verdaderamente nunca la conquistarás".  
  
- Tampoco tú me viste, y creo recordar que tienes mucho dinero.-  
  
- Paso de ir como el cara rajada. Además mi vista está perfectamente.- Esa chica le sacaba de sus casillas.  
  
- También existen las lentillas, pero veo que poco entiendes de inventos muggles.- Ginny se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la capa mientras que Malfoy la miraba con repugnancia. "Como siendo tan cabrón, es tan guapo".  
  
- Estropeaste una pieza que vale galeones y dudo mucho que los puedas pagar. ¿Cómo piensas pagármelos?-  
  
- Yo no tengo que pagarte nada.-  
  
- ah, ¿no?- Draco la sujetó por la cintura y le dio un beso pero a diferencia del que le regaló a Laura este conllevaba algo más que un roce de labios. Ginny no sabía porque pero le costaba reaccionar, se estaba dejando y eso...no era propio de ella si no lodeseaba, o es que...¿lo deseaba? Al fin pudo reaccionar y separarse y propinarle un guantazo a Malfoy.  
  
- Pero...¿tú de que vas?-  
  
- Yo... de Draco Malfoy.-  
  
- Nunca has podido caer más bajo. Sabía que eras de los que se acostaba y besaba a cualquiera pero nunca pensé que tuvieses tan poco orgullo como para besar a una Gryffindor. ¿Qué pasa, se te acabó el repertorio o es que la cara de bulldog ya está muy gastada y muy repetida? Pues vete con esa nueva, esa tal Laura que veo que te atrae mucho por lo contento que te pusiste cuando entró en Slytherin.-  
  
- Para tu información más quisiese cualquiera haber probado mis labios y puedo besar y acostarme con quien quiera cosa que tú dudo que hagas ya que no creo que muchos se fijen en ti. En cuanto a Laura, de ella no hables si no la conoces.-  
  
- Malfoy, ¿entras a comer?- era Laura. La notó más hermosa de lo habitual y ese vacío que había sentido cuando la vio con Snape volvió a llenarse. Draco se despidió con una agitación de mano de Ginny a lo que ella respondió con una ceja arqueada y entró en el comedor. - Ah, ahora que me acuerdo, por tu culpa llegué tarde esta mañana a clase y a mi nadie me hace llegar tarde. Lo pagarás caro.-  
  
- Si Malfoy, lo que tú digas.-  
  
- Llámame Draco.-  
  
- Te llamaré como quiera.-  
  
- Me llamarás Draco.-  
  
- Que insoportable eres, DRACO.-  
  
- Gracias, yo también te aprecio mucho.- dijo Draco con un tono sarcástico.  
  
Ambos entraron en el comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin. Un Harry un tanto sorprendido entró en la sala común y se sentó junto a Ginny sin percatarse de los demás.  
  
- Ginny, no sabía que me ibais a elegir de capitán del equipo. Bueno...más bien NO SABÏA QUE VOLVERÏA AL EQUIPO.-  
  
- Pues...SORPRESAAAAA. Ya te dije que era temporal tu despido, esa asquerosa Umbridge...-  
  
- ¿Te presentarás como cazadora?-  
  
- Sí, pero Harry...creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto.-  
  
- ¿Por qué? He pasado muy malas vacaciones porque no pude ir a La Madriguera cuando os tuvisteis que ir de viaje por asuntos de la Orden y no pude irme con Sirius...pues...él ya no está.- Harry se acordó de Sirius, cuanto lo echaba de menos y ese verano había sido infernal y más sabiendo que el ya no estaba, que no tenía con quien vivir si no era con los Dursleys.  
  
- Harry...sabes que como más seguro estás quieras que no era con tus tíos, nos habría gustado invitarte pero habrías corrido demasiado riesgo.-  
  
- A vosotros no os paso nada.-  
  
- Harry...por favor yo no decidí que no vinieses. A lo que iba, Hermione y Ron discutieron.- y Harry por fin se percató de las caras de ambos. Ron estaba muy triste y movía su cuchara por su plato sin comer. Mientras Hermione fingía un poco mal para el gusto de Harry el estar enfadada y enviaba disimuladas pero a la vez desesperadas miradas a Ron con una cara de lo que parecía arrepentimiento. En sus ojos se notaba el deseo de que él le mirase.  
  
- Olvidé lo de ellos, ¿qué se han dicho para que estén así?-  
  
- Pues no sé, yo no estaba en ese momento, pero me lo contó Dean.-  
  
- Pero si bajaste antes que Dean, ¿Qué hacías por el camino para tardar tanto?- Ginny se sonrojó al recordar el inesperado beso, mezcla entre odio y frialdad con un toque de picardía.  
  
- Nada Harry, bueno pues...-  
  
FLASHBACK.  
  
Una muy enfada Hermione se acercó a Ron y le tiró el pergamino a la cara. Ron asustado la miró con ojos de perrito.  
  
- Pero...¿Tú de que vas? Vamos a ver, no te bastó con haber leído un poco si no que tenías que leerla entera. A ver quien me mandó a mi escribir una carta delante tuya y enseñarte ese hechizo.-  
  
- Tú fuiste la que se dejó los pergaminos.-  
  
- Oh, es verdad, y tú te sientes obligado a cotillear, ¿no?- cada vez gritaban más y todo el comedor no se perdía detalle de su discusión.  
  
- Si lo hice fue porque me preocupo por ti, soy tu amigo, ¿no?- Muchos del comedor asintieron de acuerdo comentando cosas como: yo también lo haría, pues tiene razón el chico, este lo que está es enamorado, anda Hermione que suerte que tienes.  
  
- Sé cuidarme sola, Ron, no necesito de un hermano celoso detrás mía para que me proteja de Víctor. Suficiente que te pongas así con Ginny, conmigo no lo hagas porque no soy tu hermana.- y los que estaban de parte de Hermione comentaban: anda que vaya mejor amigo, yo eso no lo perdono, anda Hermione yo seré tu mejor amigo.  
  
- Pues claro que no eres mi hermana, eres mi mejor amiga.-  
  
- Pues si así me tratas siendo tu mejor amiga, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que harías si me odiases. Ups, ahora que recuerdo si lo sé, en primer año me hacías la vida imposible.-  
  
- Eso fue hace mucho. Era un crío, y pronto comprendí que valía ser tu amigo. Arriesgué mi vida por ti y sólo recuerdas lo mal que te traté, no tienes remedio.-  
  
- El que no tiene remedio eres tú. Y ya deja de protegerme de Víctor. Y sí fui a Bulgaria, y sí voy a decirle que sí cuando venga: que sí seré su novia, que sí le quiero y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir ¿te enteras?-  
  
- Sí, no necesito sonotone.- en ese momento ya estaban gritando mientras todos los demás comentaban sobre a quien apoyaban.  
  
- Me alegro, porque no te llega mucho el dinero para eso. Y compréndelo de una vez: confío en Víctor cosa que en ti ya no hago.- Hermione se había calentado mucho, había pensado que al ser fingido sabría controlarse más, pero no fue así. Soltó tales barbaridades por su boca que ni se dio cuenta de cual fue su error al haber dicho eso. En ese momento (cuando dijo lo de que no le llega el dinero y que no confía en él y en víctor sí) ya todo el comedor gritaba los comentarios, aquello era un vocerío y Hermione avergonzada deseaba que los profesores tomaran partido en silenciarlos pero incluso ellos daban comentarios de la discusión. Pero para salvación de Hermione llegó una sonrojada Ginny que gritó:  
  
- ¿Se quieren callar ya y meterse en lo suyo? Todos a comer.- y alumnos callaron y profesores guardaron la compostura cosa que estaban perdiendo mientras discutían unos con otros cual era el motivo de la pelea. (son como niños jeje).  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
- Y en ese momento entró Snape y un poco más tarde Malfoy y Laura. Creo que Hermione se pasó un poco con mi hermano. Es verdad que el se metió en sus cosas pero...bueno no quiero meterme en sus historias. Creo que deberían de darse cuenta por si solos de sus sentimientos.-  
  
- En Hermione no hay los sentimientos que creíamos hacia tu hermano, Ginny...como te enteraste ella aceptará ser novia de Krum.-  
  
- Sabes que a Hermione ese no le gusta, que tontos sois los chicos, ella lo que quiere es darle celos a Ron. Pero veo que se pasó con la bromita.-  
  
- Y tanto...- contestó Harry mientras miraba a un muy triste Ron con los ojos humedecidos mientras fingía que le picaban de algo que le entró. Como vio que ya era demasiado exagerado como para disimularlo se levantó y se fue del comedor.  
  
- Hermione...creo que...- empezó Ginny pero Hermione la interrumpió.  
  
- Sí, Ginny lo sé...me pasé muchísimo.-  
  
- Te pasaste un huevo, Hermione. Pero no de gallina, si no de avestruz.- dijo Ginny (jajaja lo del huevo de avestruz es de mi amiga Fabi ;)).- Le llamaste pobre y eso...duele Hermione. Te acogemos en nuestra casa y mi padre hace lo que puede en el trabajo. A Ron le avergüenza mucho ser pobre y no es para que su mejor amiga se lo recuerde. Que lo haga Malfoy "Dios otra vez nombrando a Malfoy".-pensó Ginny.- o cualquier Slytherin.- intentó corregir por si se percataban de su nerviosismo.- es una cosa pero tú...-  
  
- Bueno, el también me llamó sangre-sucia, y también sólo me lo dicen los Slytherin. Pero lo sé, sé que me pasé mucho por eso iré a pedirle perdón. Y sabes Ginny que yo no miro el dinero, más quisiese Malfoy ser tan buenas personas como sois los dos.- "otra vez con Malfoy, es que hoy sólo se habla de él" pensó Ginny. Pero se sintió bien y dio una sincera sonrisa a Hermione.  
  
- ¿Confías más en Krum que en Ron, Hermione?- preguntó Harry.  
  
- Claro que no...-  
  
- Anda, ve y habla con él.- y Hermione salió bastante rápida del salón comedor con temor de cómo reaccionaría Ron a sus palabras. Wooo otro capítulo más. ¿Por qué se llenó el vacío de Draco, por qué Ginny se siente bien al besar a Draco, qué pasara con Ron y Hermione, cuándo contarán Harry y Ginny a Ron y Hermione lo de Cho y cuándo contarán estos dos a Harry lo de Laura, quién tiene razón Hermione o Ron, y por qué Hermione finge lo de Krum, y por qué cotillea Ron? Todo esto y mucho más...aquí, en el próximo capítulo. Ahora respuestas a reviews:  
  
amsp14: si tiene buen gusto te lo aseguro (no confirmo que le guste Snape). Sí, yo las cree y también las entiendo poco. No me pasé, Cho se merece mucho más CLUB ANTI_CHO. No tiene mala suerte Draco, y tendrá pareja ;). Con Luna no quedará, de Laura...quizás se enamore o crea estar enamorado...no sé. Pero te recuerdo que soy del CLUB RON/HERMI. ¿Qué idea pasó por tu cabeza? Sea cual sea, escríbela.  
  
ImmatureTeen: gracias por tu 10.  
  
SaraMeliss: te disculpo si te desmayas. Yo también casi me desmayo al pillarlos In- Fraganti. Cho pena noooo CLUB_ANTI_CHO. De nada, un placer recomendar un fic tan bueno. ;)  
  
annafreey: síiii otra vez actualizando jejeje. Quizás no buena escritora pero rápida sí. Me alegro que te guste. Síii tu historia es genial.  
  
CoNnY-B: no me odio, sólo le di mi nombre. Además odio a Sylvia, a Laura no. No me puse de personaje, sólo le di mi nombre jejeje. Yo no me parezco a Laura en nada, bueno en casi nada. Verdad fuera Cho...lo de Snape, ya se aclarará, todo a su tiempo.  
  
Marta Weasley: ayyy mi amiga yujuuu te prometo metere en la feria con Ron y la atracción que tu quieras.;) jejeje. Si, yo también quedé como tú cuando los pillé IN FRAGANTI a Laura y a Snape. Sí, fue a Bulgaria Hermione. No espabila, y Hermione tampoco le deja espabilar aunque lo intenta...no es la solución (como dice el título). Sólo empeora. Muchas dudas jajaja y en este más ¿¿¿no???  
  
Bueno seguir todos con vuestros fics y hasta la próxima. No dejéis de leer y os recomiendo todos los fics de mis favoritos y de la gente que me deja review. RECOMENDAR MI HISTORIA PLEASEEEE. 


	6. el perdón no es olvido del rencor

Capítulo 6: el perdón no es olvido del rencor.  
  
Hermione subía las escaleras rápidamente, como quien huye de los problemas, quien iba a decir que iba a solucionarlos. Iba tan decidida pero al llegar al cuadro de la dama Gorda, su valentía se esfumó.  
  
- ¿Contraseña?- "Pero que le voy a decir: Ron lo siento mucho, todo fue para darte celos porque te amo...desde que te conocí." No...definitivamente esa no debería de ser su excusa. Quizás un lo siento bastase...no, no, no..."Ron últimamente está más sensible desde que Voldemort volvió y con un lo siento no bastará. Quizás..."  
  
- ¿Oye, niña, vas a entrar o tengo que esperar aquí encerrada todo el día a que te decidas a darme la contraseña?-  
  
- "Dios...odio la contraseña, ojalá Dumbledore la cambie pronto" ¿Debo hacer el baile?-  
  
- Claro que sí, es parte de la contraseña.-  
  
- Bueno, allí va..."Pajaritos por aquí, pajaritos pos allá, pío, pío, pá".- Mientras cantaba debía de hacer una agitación de brazos como quien vuela.  
  
- Te doy un 9 chica, para soso un pelirrojo que pasó hace nada que le abrí por la cara de pena que llevaba porque cantar poco...- y el cuadro se fue apartando y Hermione entró apresurada. "Al menos sé que Ron está dentro". Cuando entró vio que la sala común estaba casi desierta. "Aún estarán comiendo todos seguramente". Miró por todas partes y vio que él no estaba (no es difícil de encontrarle siendo pelirrojo jejeje). La única opción que le quedaba era que estaba en su cuarto. Subió las escaleras que daban rumbo al cuarto de los chicos y llamó a la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta y eso era buena señal. Entró y vio todas las cortinas de las camas abiertas, excepto una: "la cama de Ron". Hermione se acercó cautelosamente y abrió las cortinas despacio. Vio a Ron dormido, mostrando su cara hacia el lado donde ella estaba. Sus mejillas estaban churretosas y coloradas y su boca entrecerrada respirando agitadamente y con dificultad. Daba mucha pena verlo así. Hermione pasó sus dedos delicadamente por una mejilla, retirándole los restos de lágrimas que aún yacían sobre su rostro. Le pareció un ángel al verlo dormir y pensó que ya tendría otro momento para hablar con él. Se acercó a él para darle un beso en la frente justo cuando él abrió los ojos. Hermione iba a soltar un fuerte grito pero Ron supo reaccionar y le tapó la boca con la mano.  
  
- shhh, no grites, te pueden expulsar si saben que estás en la habitación de los chicos. Así que dime rápido lo que quieres y lárgate, no quiero problemas por tu culpa. Me despertaste de un sueño muy hermoso.- "hermoso hubiese sido si hubiera soñado contigo" Ron ante sus pensamientos agitó la cabeza como si sus pensamientos fuesen a salir volando. Hermione respiró hondo pues él la estaba poniendo de más mala leche. Pero debía controlarse porque si él estaba así con ella, era por su culpa.  
  
- He venido...a pedirte perdón.-  
  
- Si te sientes culpable por algo, tranquila te perdono. Ya no te tiene que remorder la conciencia, ahora si no te importa vete de mi cuarto.-  
  
- Ron...siento mucho lo que te dije es que últimamente estoy muy alterada por lo de Voldemort, anda Ron debes acostumbrarte a escuchar su nombre. Como te decía estoy alterada por su regreso, por el curso que es muy difícil y sólo acabamos de empezar, por la muerte de Sirius...es que...Ron...- Hermione le sujetó por la barbilla a Ron para que él la mirase a los ojos ya que éste jugaba un poco distraído con la sábana aunque eso quería aparentar pues en verdad no había perdido detalle de lo que Hermione decía.- tengo miedo...mucho miedo.-  
  
- ¿De qué Hermione?- la verdad es que en su voz se delató que estaba preocupado y esto enorgulleció un poco a Hermione.  
  
- De perderte a ti...-  
  
- ¿Por la pelea? Anda Hermione sabes que estamos todo el día peleándonos, ya van tres discusiones de lo que llevamos y apenas empezamos. Y sé que...cuando nos enfadamos decimos cosas que no sentimos bueno...al menos yo.-  
  
- Y yo.-no dudó en decir Hermione.- Pero no es a eso a lo que me refiero. Tengo miedo a perderte como a Sirius... a perder a Harry, a tu familia pues es como una segunda familia para mí y...a mi familia. Ellos apenas saben nada de la magia y temo mucho que por mi culpa se van a ver involucrados en algo que quizás no les concierne. Y el pelearme contigo es como un desahogo de la ira que siento, del miedo que tengo a morir...y a que mueran los míos.- Hermione no podía más y se derrumbó en la cama al lado de Ron mientras él la abrazaba fuertemente.  
  
- Hermione... tú sabes que yo...no te dejaría morir. Sabes que estaré protegiéndote siempre y que siempre serás mi amiga. Siempre estaré contigo, esté vivo o esté...muerto.- Ron delató su temor a la muerte. A él le atemorizaba mucho toda esa idea de morir y de ver morir a su gente. Se imaginó a Hermione muerta y no pudo soportarlo pero se consoló abrazándola más fuertemente todavía.  
  
- Ron...- soltó con un hilo de voz Hermione.  
  
- ¿Sí?- le dijo él mientras miraba su pelo.  
  
- Me estás...asfixiando.- Ron rápidamente la soltó y se puso colorado de golpe. Estaba abrazando a Hermione como quien abraza a un osito de peluche. "Y por muy dulce que sea no la puedo abrazar como a un peluche. Diossssssss ¿por qué piensas todas estas cosas cerebro? Pues si tú no te das cuenta, corazón, yo no te lo voy a decir, sólo te doy una pista: deberías aprender a aceptar tus sentimientos  
  
- No pasa nada Ron, gracias de todos modos. Entonces... ¿esto quiere decir que me perdonas?-  
  
- Claro que sí.- Ron se acercó descaradamente a Hermione, en un efecto imán, tal que la chica no pudo reaccionar cuando él ya la estaba besando. Hermione se sintió en el cielo mientras él se sentía en el paraíso. Al ver los labios de la chica se lanzó hacia ellos sin pensar en las consecuencias. Se sentía muy bien besándola pero por que...por que se sentía bien. Hermione por el contrario se sentía bastante segura de que se sentía bien por que le quería pero y él... ¿por qué la besaba? "Seguramente...la emoción del momento...él está muy enfrascado en esa Laura, no hay quien se la quite de la cabeza." El beso se fue intensificando, ambos permanecían abrazados y realizando un baile sincrónico con sus lenguas al compás de una música imaginaria. Eran besos poco expertos pero muy dulces. En ellos delataban el cariño, la amistad y el miedo que sentían de perder al otro. Lentamente cesó el beso, con temor de la reacción del otro. Ambos abrieron los ojos encontrándose con la mirada del otro y avergonzados bajaron su vista.  
  
- Hermione...lo...lo siento me...dejé llevar por el momento.- "lo que me temía que diría" pensó Hermione.- Ya sé que estás apunto de aceptar salir con Krum, sólo espero que me perdones por esto.-  
  
- Ron, los besos surgen y tienen el significado que se les quieran dar. Yo pienso que éste surgió por el cariño y la amistad que compartimos. ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo?- "que me diga que no, por favor, que me pida que no le diga que sí a Víctor".  
  
- Sí, estoy de acuerdo.- contestó Ron, al momento que abrazaba a la chica. Pero no pudo estar más desacuerdo con una repuesta jamás: ese beso era mucho más que eso, escondía un sentimiento que aún no descubría pero que no se rendiría por lograr sacar a la luz.- Creo que lo mejor es que bajemos a ver si vinieron ya Harry y Ginny de cenar. Debemos contarles lo que vimos de Laura.- dijo Ron mientras sentía que un pequeño rencor se quedaba en su interior pero no era un rencor por la pelea si no que para su sorpresa era un rencor...¿por el motivo que dio ella a ese momento?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
- Entonces, ¿decís que hacía magia con las manos? ¿Y que atacó a Sylvia? ¿Pero...no se supone que son hermanas? ¿Y también se auto-cicatrizaba?- preguntó rápidamente una interesada Ginny.  
  
- cheeeeeeeee, para el carro, Ginny, que te aceleras y no hay quien te frene.- dijo Ron.- Sí con las manos, sí se auto-cicatrizaba y sí atacó a Sylvia. Creo que sí son hermanas pero deberían de ser gemelas o mellizas para tener la misma edad y...no se parecen para nada.-  
  
- ¿ayyyy pero no os dais cuenta?- soltó una aburrida Hermione que había relatado la historia al menos cinco veces a Harry y a Ginny. A Ginny porque estaba flipada y a Harry...porque no lo veía nada fuera de lo común.- Vamos a ver...del mismo padre y de la misma madre dudo que sean pues no se parecen en nada. Así que...la única explicación es que sean de distinta madre pero del mismo padre y así ambas adoptaron el mismo apellido.-  
  
- Pues buen hijo de su madre tiene que ser el padre para dejar a dos mujeres embarazadas más o menos al mismo tiempo, ¿no?-  
  
- Pues...así salieron las hijas. De tal palo, tal astilla.-  
  
- Ayyyyy, yo también me sé un refrán muggle.- soltó Luna que acababa de llegar.- empieza diciendo ojos que no ven...-  
  
- Corazón que no siente.- soltó Hermione.  
  
- No, mierda que pisan.- todos rieron el comentario menos una indignada Hermione que se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño.  
  
- Bueno, volviendo al tema, todo esto está muy bien pero... ¿qué tiene de raro?- dijo Harry en el momento que pudo parar de reír por el comentario de Luna.  
  
- Pues verás Harry, esos poderes son un poco raros. Creo recordar haber leído algo de ello pero no recuerdo donde exactamente...pero bueno esos poderes se controlan por los sentimientos y los sentimientos nadie los puede controlar por mucho que pretenda.- Hermione lanzó una rápida mirada hacia Ron.- Y al no controlarlos puede crear un gran caos porque es muy poderosa y al sentir odio...se acumula su poder y a lo mejor llega a hacer cosas que no quiere. Por eso suelen ser magos oscuros todos los que tienen esos poderes. Además de hacer magia con las manos creo recordar que también se auto-cicatrizan, pueden transferir energía, volar, leer la mente y ver indicios de futuro, lo que llaman el destino. Pero al ser una bruja joven dudo mucho que aun tenga todos esos poderes. Incluso puede aparecer aun que otro poder especial en cada uno de ellos. Quizás la magia con las manos la domine pero el volar...lo dudo mucho, se activa en casos extremos. Leer la mente necesitan contacto y la leen ligeramente e indicios de futuro...pocos creo q vea.- Hermione paró para respirar, todos la escuchaban atentamente, como niños que escuchan un cuento.- y lo de auto-cicatrizarse eso es naturaleza de su piel, pero aun así le duelen las heridas. Seguramente deben de darle clases especiales y le obliguen a dar las clases normales. Snape de seguro es el que le de las clases y con lo que se ve que la odia... uff, necesitamos ya un profesor de DCAO. Ah, ahora que lo pienso, por eso Snape la castigó, ella sería quien rompió el tarro al enfadarse. Con la varita no son tan ágiles como con las manos pues piensan que no deben depender de un palito de madera. Aunque para hacer magia necesitan el contacto visual, no pueden hacer magia si no mirar hacia donde quieren lanzarla. Y a veces es mejor depender de un palo de madera que de los sentimientos porque si se siente triste...es como si fuese una squib, ningún poder saldrá de ella, tanto que podría irse consumiendo poco a poco por falta de poder. En cuanto a lucha al estilo muggle, se le dan muy bien y suelen ser inteligentes pero fríos y calculadores. ¿Alguna duda, Weasleys y Potter? Pues si no hay ninguna duda de deberes estudiarme la teoría que mañana os la pondré en un examen.- dijo Hermione con tono de profesora Mcgnagall.  
  
- Oh, oh, Hermione... tú imitando a la profesora Mcgonagall, ¿qué te dieron?- dijo Ron.  
  
- Tú sabrás, Ron, tú sabrás.- Hermione le guiñó el ojo y Ginny y Harry echaron miradas a uno y a otro interrogando con la mirada pero no obtuvieron respuesta sólo una sonrisa y unas mejillas sonrojadas de parte de Ron.  
  
- Ups, lo olvidábamos.- Y Ginny empezó a relatarles a Hermione y a Ron el "incidente" catastrófico de Cho.  
  
- jajajaja, debes de estar bromeando hermanita.-  
  
- No Ron, fue tal como lo contó Ginny o incluso peor.-  
  
- jajaja, si es que Harry te conviene mucho más estar así, sin Cho, tiene muy mala suerte además de ser una...pilingui. Y Michael...no te pegaba Ginny. Creo que estáis destinados para otras personas, ¿no crees Hermione?- dijo Ron, mientras los miraba a ambos con una mirada de picardía.  
  
- No me tires de la lengua en cuanto a parejas, Ron, que yo sé la tuya ideal.- contestó un sonrojado Harry.- bueno, se nos hizo tarde, vayámonos a la cama.- y con un buenas noches todos se dirigieron a la cama en busca de unos dulces sueños.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Laura se despertó de un sueño intranquilo. Llevaba soñando eso mismo desde que supo que era parte importante de un plan para Voldemort. Miró su reloj y vio que eran las seis, decidió levantarse para hacer los deberes y practicar un poco los hechizos. Ya llevaban una semana de colegio: su relación con Malfoy era muy confusa: a veces cercana, a veces lejana. Pero ella deseaba tener el menos roce con nadie, no tenía tiempo para relacionarse con los demás. Debía llevar las clases normales, las clases especiales que le daba Snape, hacer todas las tareas, entrenar porque quería presentarse a las pruebas de Quidditch y por si fuera poco, conquistar a Ron. Se preparó y bajó a la sala común mientras pensaba en que apenas había dirigido unas palabras a Ron y menos después de lo que él vio. Y no era para menos, a todos le aterraba el solo saber lo que era. Por eso lo ocultaba, por eso nadie debía de enterarse y por eso nadie debía enterarse de que tenía una relación allegada a Snape: sólo lo sabían los indispensables. Cuando bajó empezó a sacar los libros de pociones y a copiar en un pergamino una poción de grado alto: la que ella eligiese. Debía relatar en un pergamino los ingredientes y la forma de preparar la poción. Ella eligió la poción deserendum: una poción que al beberla provocaba deseo y según los ingredientes podía ser deseo a matar, deseo hacia una persona o simplemente deseo a todo. Cuando terminó de escribirla, apenas unos veinte minutos cogió el pergamino de la tarea de Historia de La Magia y terminó de narrar la guerra entre los elfos y los gigantes en el siglo XI. Concluyó los problemas de Aritmancia (debía de dar todas las clases pero esta vez no coincidían ninguna, pues se veía que en ella un giratiempos no confiaban) y con mucha pena cogió su varita y una pluma: debía de convertir la pluma en el pájaro del que provenía. Agitó la varita, segurísima de que era así como había que agitarla. Pero de su varita no salía ni un hilo de chispas. Volvió a probar y nada. Al tercer intento una fría voz se escuchó a sus espaldas.  
  
- Una chica con tanto poder y no es capaz de convertir una pluma en pájaro (Malfoy sabía lo de sus poderes, lo sabía antes de llegar al colegio)- dijo Draco, con su característica voz fría.  
  
- Claro que soy capaz.- y agitó sus manos y la pluma se convirtió en un precioso pájaro blanco: mezcla entre una paloma y un águila.  
  
- Rara combinación de pájaro, esa pluma debía de haberte costado mucho.-  
  
- No tanto como la gomina que aplasta tu pelo y hace que tus neuronas no fluyan.-  
  
- Sabes, con frialdad pero eres muy graciosa. ¿Por qué no te dedicas a la comedia? Porque veo que la varita no es lo tuyo.-  
  
- No es lo mío por que no le veo utilidad, veo que para nada me sirve un palito de madera. Bueno, ¿me dejas practicar una cosa que aprendí en las clases con Severus?-  
  
- Bueno, está bien, pero si te hago daño no te quejes.-  
  
- ¬¬. Más bien no te quejes tú. Bueno, coge tu varita y ponte frente a mí.- Ambos se pusieron en posición de duelo y Draco fue el primero en lanzar un Expelliarmus a lo que Laura aprovechó y se colocó las manos frente a ella, como quien toca un cristal invisible y utilizó un hechizo escudo y el hechizo rebotó en Draco. Malfoy salió volando por los aires y la varita de Malfoy cayó al lado de Laura. Malfoy estaba indefenso y Laura para no jugar con ventaja se acercó a él dando una voltereta y le intentó propinar una patada en la cara al estar de pie. Pero él fue ligero de reflejos y le agarró el pie y la empujó hacia atrás. Laura calló fuertemente al suelo y su cabeza se estrelló contra el pavimento. Por la cabeza de Laura empezó a salir sangre y Draco se acercó arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Cuidadosamente se arrodilló frente a ella y puso su brazo bajo su cuello para mirarle la cabeza. Pero la herida ya no estaba, había desaparecido. Recogió su varita del suelo y le lanzó un enervate y ella abrió rápidamente los ojos asustando a Malfoy.  
  
- ¿Estás bien?- dijo Draco, un poco preocupado.  
  
- Sí, solo un poco mareada, buenos reflejos. Bueno y ahora túmbate en el suelo y relájate.- dijo Laura y Malfoy lo hizo sin rechistar, se sentía culpable y ella no le había recriminado nada.  
  
- Esto un poco truco de muggles pero...a los muggles no les funciona. A mí sí ^^.- respondió alegremente, parecía que el chocazo le había cambiado la frialdad por la alegría.- Sólo te pido, que confíes en mí y no te muevas. Cierra los ojos, ponte rígido y despeja tu mente.- Laura estiró sus brazos y como si de un wingardium leviosa se tratara, Draco empezó a volar lentamente, rígido como una tabla y pesado como pluma.- Abre los ojos, Draco, pero no te muevas.- Draco abrió los ojos y se quedó fascinado de estar volando. Laura escuchó un ruido y giró su vista. Draco empezó a caer al suelo pero Laura se giró y volvió a estirar los brazos.  
  
- Bájame, que me vas a acabar matando.- gritó Draco asustado. Laura lentamente le bajó y se acercó a él. Draco se esperó un perdona pero lo que dijo la chica le sorprendió.  
  
- Yo no me he quejado de que me dejases con una brecha en la cabeza. Pero ahora que lo menciono te digo que no quiero ser una Harrieta Potter. El practicar la magia conlleva dolor y accidentes, y de ello se aprende. Además, sabes perfectamente...que no te hubiese dejado caer.- y terminando de decir esto Laura recogió sus libros y su varita y subió a su cuarto, que por seguridad era individual, para recoger su mochila y bajar a desayunar.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ya en el comedor todos empezaron a desayunar. Y para sorpresa de todos Dumbledore hizo sonar su copa y todos los presentes, que eran la mayoría de la escuela, guardó silencio.  
  
- Ya sé que nunca había anunciado nada en el desayuno, pero para todo hay una primera vez. Tengo algo muy importante que comunicaros pero ya aprovecho para contaros todo lo que hay previsto. En primer lugar hay que elegir a los nuevos jugadores de cada equipo de Quidditch. Tenéis que confirmárselo a los capitanes de cada equipo y ellos ya harán una lista con los que se presenten y pondrán fecha al día que más convenga haceros la prueba de selección. También deciros que la próxima visita a Hogsmeade es el 30 de Octubre, en Halloween. Iréis por la mañana y por la tarde deberéis estar aquí para disfrazaros pues habrá un baile de disfraces. Pero no, no, no os alborotéis chicas por poneros guapas para que os inviten al baile ni chicos os preocupéis por invitar a nadie.- dijo Dumbledore al escuchar los resoplos de los chicos y los grititos de las chicas.- Tendréis que elegir un disfraz que esconda el rostro pues no tendréis que saber con quien bailáis. Al entrar os daremos unos números a los chicos y otros números a las chicas. Bailaréis con el chico o la chica que tenga vuestro número y el jurado irá descalificando parejas hasta que queden el rey y la reina del baile. Cuando queden ya los finalistas se quitarán las máscaras, pero eso cuando queden sólo unas diez parejas o menos. Al baile asistirán los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo. Para los demás habrá en las mazmorras una cena de Halloween con todo tipo de comida. Esto del baile es una costumbre muggle que hemos decidido mezclar con Halloween ya que este año deseamos homenajear a los muggles. Y bueno ya por último deciros que por fin tenemos nuevo profesor de DCAO, bueno, más que un profesor, tenemos dos. Denle una cálida bienvenida.- La puerta del comedor se abrió y todos boquiabiertos miraron a las dos personas que entraban y se sentaban entre Dumbledore y Snape.  
  
- Sus nombres son...-  
  
Holaaaaaa aquí está mi nuevo capítulo ;). Como veis cada vez los hago más largos. ¿Quiénes serán los nuevos profesores, qué hará Ron para demostrar el rencor que siente hacia Hermione, cómo descubrirá lo que siente hacia ella, que pasará en hogsmeade y en el baile, que soñó Laura, por qué Harry se sonroja por lo de Ginny? Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos. Y ahora, respuesta a los reviews:  
  
Marta Weasley: sorryyyy pero tu review no aparece y no recuerdo exactamente lo que me escribiste. Aún así gracias por interesarte tanto mi historia, por animarme a que continúe y decirme tu opinión. Espero que te guste este capítulo y hayas entendido los poderes de Laura. Continúa tus dos fics, que estás dejando un poco de lado el de confusiones y me muero de ganas por saber que pasa. Gracias por animarme a seguir, la gente como tú es la que hace que los que escribimos historias nos dé más ilusión hacerlo.  
  
ImmatureTeen: Gracias por leerlo y animarme a seguir.  
  
Sarita: Me alegro que te guste como pinto a Draco y a Ron. Gracias por animarme a seguir. Espero que lo haya enviado lo rápido que tú querías. ¿Escribes algún fic? Dime la dirección y lo leo.  
  
Sheila Ruiz: gracias por animarte a leerlo, ¿escribes algún fic? Dime la dirección y lo leo.  
  
CoNnY-B: estuvo muy bien tu fic, a ver si publicas el anti- cho pero una pregunta, ¿qué es un one-shot? Aquí está la reconciliación...bueno del todo no se reconcilian pero bueno. Continúa tu fic.  
  
Lil Granger: nadie se merece que se lo lleve Voldemort... bueno sólo Cho jejeje. Me alegro que te rías jejeje, espero que te rías también con este capitulo. Siiiii vivan las peleas y las reconciliaciones jejeje. Viva el club anti-cho y Ron4ever jejje. Aún no se sabe porque tiene que conquistar a Ron pero se sabe la explicación de sus poderes (la explicación que da Hermione). No recuerdo quien es guepardo, vi X-men 1 y me basé en los poderes de los X-men jejeje pero ella los tiene todos :P. Continúa con tu fic.  
  
Merodeadora-Chii.: Gracias por todos tus reviews;), Deseo que sigas con tu fic y si hablas con Jany dile que lo continue que me tiene muy intrigada. Y que si puede que lea mi fic, aunque ya sé que está muy atareada. A ver si Sara también lee mi fic. No, no es Carrie, no sé quien es Carrie jejjeje. Más bien es una mezcla de poderes de X-men jejeje. Me alegro que te gusten mis personajes inventados aunque yo odio a Sylvia :p. Pronto se sabrá la relación de Snape con esas chicas. Y tanto que se fue a Bulgaria y que Ron se enfada jejeje. Pero se soluciona en este capítulo, bueno más o menos. Ginny no es carbonera lo que pasa es que también la ofendió a ella con lo de pobre... y es su hermano, también defendió a Hermione cuando ron la llamó sangre sucia. Se pone de parte...de lo justo jejej. A ver si continúas leyendo.  
  
Tonks moonlight: Cho sufrirá más, te lo aseguro jejeje. Tu fic genial a ver cuando lo continúas. Gracias por tu review.  
  
Clau de Snape: Me alegro que te cree intriga jejeje. Esa creo que es la clave para que sigan leyendo. Eso digo yo, ¿qué pasa con Laura y Snape? Porque a mí no me cuentan nada (. Ahí está la explicación de porque no se parecen: Hermione, siempre tan inteligente jejeje. Sí, de verdad se fue a Bulgaria. Lo mentira es lo de que va a aceptar ser su novia, pero....quizás lo acepté después y todo. Todo es para darle celos a Ron pero ella piensa que él no está reaccionando...y se puede hartar. Noooo que te dé pena Cho jejeje. Sigue tu fic pronto ;).  
  
Ya acabé con los reviews. IMPORTANTE: QUIERO QUE ME ENVIÉIS EL REVIEW DICIÉNDOME QUIEN OS CAE MEJOR SI LAURA O SYLVIA Y POR QUÉ. AH, Y QUIÉN SEA EL REVIEW NÚMERO 50 LA METERÉ EN EL BAILE QUE SERÁ DENTRO DE UN CAPÍTULO O DOS. GRACIAS Y A LEER. 


	7. los nuevos jugadores de quidditch

_**Capítulo 7: la visita a Hogsmeade.**_

- Sus nombres son Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks.- Tonks puso una cara de desagrado al escuchar su nombre pero rápidamente dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Llevaba el pelo corto, de color morado y sus ojos eran verdes. Era joven y se le veía un aspecto muy gentil. Lupin, a quien todas las casas (excepto Slytherin que encontraba denigrante tener por profesor a un licántropo) aplaudían con calidez y alegría e incluso también apoyaban a Tonks ya que les resultó una mujer muy chistosa al solo entrar y tropezar.- Son aurores y como pasamos por tiempos difíciles daréis DCAO todos los días y por eso la necesidad de dos profesores. Cualquier día os puede dar tanto uno como otro, según sus preferencias ya que ellos se repartirán las clases como mejor les convenga. Para aquellos que piensen que un licántropo no es el mejor profesor de DCAO solo deciros que gracias a él podréis sobrevivir a los tiempos oscuros. Creo recordar que no se me olvida deciros nada más. Ah, si, que no debéis comentar a nadie de que iréis disfrazados. Y bueno, después de tanta charla agradecería si alguien tuviese un caramelo de limón.- Neville buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró uno de los caramelos que su amiga muggle le había regalado en vacaciones. Se levantó a dárselo a Dumbledore, orgulloso de hacer algo de provecho y con cuidado de no tropezar se lo entregó.

- Muchas gracias, Longbottom.- y Neville sonrojado se fue a su sitio, sin no antes tropezar en el mismo sitio donde antes había tropezado Tonks.

- Bueno, terminad ya todos de desayunar que pronto empezaran las clases.- El salón estaba repleto de estudiantes, conforme Dumbledore había estado hablando más jóvenes habían llegado a lo que al final se podría jurar que casi toda la escuela estaba presente. Todos enloquecidos, desayunando y comentando la nueva llegada de los profesores, la alegría de la visita a Hogsmeade, el nerviosismo de la elección del partido de Quidditch y sobre todo el misterio del baile de disfraces.

- Me alegro mucho que sea ellos dos los nuevos profesores. Nunca hubiese pensado que fuesen a ser ellos. Lupin por...ya sabéis, la licantropía no es algo que mucha gente acepte. Y en cuanto a Tonks, sé que es una buena aurora pero a veces un poco torpe.- dijo Ron.

- Si, Ron, pero pocos quieren dar esa clase: entre que se acerca la batalla final, es un puesto maldito...no sé, yo me lo pensaría mucho antes de aceptar.- respondió una pensativa Hermione.- Además querrán proteger a Harry.

- Sí, pero, ya son muchos de la Orden del Fénix aquí, ¿no?- dijo Harry, bajando la voz.- está Snape, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall... si lo hicieron para protegerme no sé porque tanta gente. También hay más gente a la que proteger fuera de aquí, además Hogwarts es seguro y aún está Dumbledore. Aunque me alegro que ellos dos estén aquí, porque...- pero no pudo seguir, las palabras se perdieron por su garganta. Dolía muchísimo el pensar en Sirius, en ese misterioso velo, en porque él...todo por su culpa. ( Pues sí Harry, fue tu culpa :)

- Yo creo que es porque quizás piensen que los hijos de los mortífagos estarán sirviendo como espías para sus padres.- contestó Ginny.

- La verdad es que podría ser por miles de motivos, solo hay que intentar preguntárselo, pero dudo mucho que nos digan algo.- afirmó Harry mientras se levantaba junto a Hermione y a Ron hacia los invernaderos.

Laura se dirigía sola hacia las clases de transformaciones. Draco estaba con la petarda de Pansy, que no paraba de perseguirle. Por los pasillos agitaba su varita, intentando que algo saliese de ella. Pero ni siquiera un simple Wingardium leviosa era capaz de hacer y sólo se le ocurrió una cosa: intentar aparentar que lo hacía con la varita pero lo hacía con la mano derecha, ya que era zurda y sujetaba la varita con la izquierda. Llegó al aula cuando ya casi todos los Slytherin habían llegado. Sacó sus apuntes de su pesada mochila y les dio un vistazo. Odiaba escribir con pluma ya que siendo zurda toda la tinta acababa corrida y su mano azul. Pero no por ello odiaba ser zurda, siempre se decían que eran más inteligentes (yo soy zurda ). Al minuto de sentarse Draco entró en la clase un poco acalorado, se veía que había venido corriendo.

- ¿Qué, escapando de las garras de Parkinson?-

- No, es que nos demoramos mucho y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya deberíamos estar aquí.-

- ¿No es un poco petarda y tú muy desesperado al entregarte tanto a esa...engendro?-

- Más quisieses tú que te echase tanta cuenta como a ella y en cuanto a engendro...depende de con quien comparemos- Draco la miró de arriba abajo con una cínica sonrisa. Para nada pensaba que Laura era fea, juraría que daba 10000 vueltas a Pansy pero debía de hacerle daño, no podía quedar él por debajo de ella.

- Para nada me importa que yo te parezca fea. Es más, no tengo tiempo de andar con ligoteos y si lo hiciese sería para conquistar a Ron porque para eso estoy aquí, no lo olvides. Yo estaba muy bien en Dumstrang y si no se llega a empeñar mi padre en que venga aquí no hubiese venido.-

- Hablando de tu padre, ¿quién es él?-

- No te importa.- dijo Laura cortantemente.

- Ah, claro, es verdad. Pero hablando de ligoteos... ayer te vi con Snape en una situación un tanto para dar que hablar.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa triunfante ante la cara de estupefacción que se le estaba poniendo a Laura. Pero Laura rápidamente tiró de la silla a Draco se puso de rodillas junto a él acusándole con el dedo.

- Ni se te ocurra comentarle a nadie sobre eso, si no te verás muerto en menos de lo que tardes en decir Draco Malfoy. ¿Te quedó claro?-

- S-s-ii-ii.- dijo Draco temblándole la voz a más no poder. Esa chica cada día le sorprendía más y cada día le transmitía más frialdad. Todos los Slytherin se percataron de que Draco había caído de la silla por el estruendo pero pensaron que se calló por posición suya y que Laura se había agachado a ayudarle. No tuvieron mucho tiempo para enterarse de porque Draco había caído, aunque Pansy que había llegado a la vez que él no paró de preguntarle que como estaba. Mcgonagall llegó y Draco rápidamente se sentó en su silla, echándose hacia la derecha separándose lo máximo posible de Laura. Todos hicieron la prueba de convertir la pluma en pájaro mientras Mcgonagall los evaluaba. De los 11 Slytherin que eran, sólo Malfoy pudo hacer un pájaro decente. Al llegar el turno de Laura, lo hizo con tanta credibilidad que Mcgonagall, que no sabía nada sobre los poderes de ella, ni se inmutó de nada extraño.

Las clases pasaron volando y Laura hacía enormes esfuerzos por no quedarse dormida en Historia de la Magia. Copió los apuntes como pudo y al mirar a un lado y ver a Draco dormido, se compadeció de él y pasando por encima su mano y pasándola por encima de otro pergamino las palabras fueron surcando en el papel y pronto se podían ver dos pergaminos iguales. El profesor había dejado de hablar e incluso él se quedó dormido. Este momento Laura lo aprovechó y escribió un mensaje en el pergamino que escribió para Draco. Cuando concluyó de redactarlo los colocó cuidadosamente bajo la mano de Draco, encima del pergamino la nota que había escrito. El timbre sonó y Draco saltó de su asiento al igual que la mayoría de la clase. Fue a guardar sus libros cuando vio un pergamino escrito con la caligrafía de Laura. Fue a entregárselo pero vio la nota. Guardó todo y colgándose la mochila se fue de la clase leyendo la nota que decía:

_Draco, siento no poderte decir quien es mi padre pero tarde o temprano te enterarás. Gracias por haber confiado en mí esta mañana y no temerme como los demás y eso que eres de los pocos que sabe lo de mis poderes. Siento ser tan fría pero lo hago para que no me ataquen al igual que de seguro tú lo eres porque tu padre te educó para que lo fueses. Por favor no cuentes a nadie lo mío con Snape sino, nos veremos él y yo en un gran aprieto. Como favor puedes tener tu recompensa, te copiaré todos los apuntes de historia de la magia. Gracias._

Draco se quedó muy sorprendido de encontrar tanta sinceridad en tan pocas palabras. Si no fuese porque Laura era la que estuvo a su lado y decía cosas que sólo ambos sabían dudaría mucho de que ella fuese la autora de esa carta. Guardó la nota y miró al frente, ya era la hora de comer y vio a una pelirroja. La ocasión no la podía dejar escapar. Se acercó a ella y la sujetó de la muñeca. La chica se volvió sonriendo.

- Harry, cuántas veces te he dicho que... ¿qué haces tú aquí Malfoy?- preguntó la chica cambiando totalmente la expresión de su cara por una de incomprensión y enojo.

- Pues sólo se me ocurrió pararte y preguntarte que si querías que repitiésemos el beso de ayer pero ya veo que sólo ansias por estar con Potter.-

- Yo no te volvería a besar ni aunque me jugase mi vida en ello.-

- No me tientes, Weasley, pues bien vi que no te resististe al que te di anoche.-

-¿Qué no me resistí? Si te propiné un guantazo que te dejó la huella toda la noche.-

- Que bien te fijaste en mí anoche ¿no?- Ginny se sonrojó, la verdad es que mientras relataba la historia de Ron y Hermione a Harry no había podido evitar mirar a la mesa de Slytherin y buscar a un platinado chico, con una mejilla sonrojada y comiendo lo más aprisa posible para separarse de Parkinson que se encontraba a su derecha y Laura a su izquierda.

- ¿Te sonrojaste, Weasley?-

- ¿Por ti? Ja.- dijo burlonamente Ginny.

- Pues espero que por esto tampoco te sonrojes.- Draco se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios. Ginny se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y exactamente no sabía como, pero habían acabado justo al lado de la puerta del Gran Comedor. Cientos de alumnos pasaban y miraban la escena atónitos pero Ginny y Draco no se daban cuenta pues estaban ocupados en otras cosas. Ginny era una confusión andante. Sabía que lo que hacían estaba mal pero no se podía resistir, ese chico besaba como nadie. Mientras, Draco la besaba y no podía creer que así de juguetona fuese la Weasley. Pero lo que no pudo evitar fue imaginarse que esa chica era Laura, imaginarse que la cintura que sujetaba era la de Laura, que su olor era el de Laura, que esos labios eran de Laura... Pero un tirón de su túnica hizo que se separase y que viese que la realidad era bien distinta: Ginny estaba muy despeinada y totalmente sonrojada. Agachaba la vista como si se arrepintiese de lo que había sucedido. Draco se giró y vio que quien le había tirado de la túnica era nada más, ni nada menos que Potter.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces con Ginny, Malfoy?-

- Pues hasta que tú interrumpiste...besarnos.-

- Pero tú que haces besándola, ¿no siempre vas insultándola y despreciándola?-

-Si, ¿y qué? Ella no es de tu propiedad y mientras ella se deje puedo hacer lo que me plazca.- Harry fue a pegarle un puñetazo a Malfoy, pero Ginny se interpuso entre ambos.

- No, Harry, el tiene razón...el no me obligó.-

- Pero Ginny, ¿cómo defiendes a un Malfoy; acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que te ha hecho?-

- No, no lo olvidé. Pero no necesito otro hermano celoso en el colegio, suficiente que Fred y George ya no están y sólo me queda Ron para que tú vengas también de hermano protector.- Y sin más una Ginny enfadada, un Harry confuso y un Draco satisfecho entraron en el comedor.

El viernes por la noche en cada sala común apareció un cartel en el que se indicaba a que hora se realizarían las pruebas de cada equipo de quidditch. El equipo de Gryffindor necesitaba dos nuevos cazadores y dos bateadores ya que los del curso pasado eran demasiado pésimos. El equipo de Slytherin necesitaba un nuevo buscador (por si no lo aclare Draco decidió hacerse guardián y como era el capitán pues el mandaba)

En el desayuno del sábado todos comían excitados por saber quien seria elegido en cada equipo. Los primeros en hacer las pruebas fueron los Gryffindor mientras todos los del equipo y algún que otro curioso en las gradas observaban los movimientos de cada jugador. Unos gemelos de tercero cometieron demasiados fallos y no los eligieron como bateadores, sobre todo porque incluso a uno de ellos se le callo el bate. Sylvia hizo unos movimientos espectaculares mientras sujetaba el bate, según algunos chicos comentaban, con toda elegancia y glamour. Katie no le gustaba mucho elegir a esa chica pero y Harry decidieron que había sido la mejor y la eligieron junto a otra chica de cuarto llamada Angélica. En las pruebas de cazadores estuvo muy reñido y tras realizar mas pruebas de las previstas escogieron a Ginny y a Dean Thomas.

En las pruebas de Slytherin las cosas no fueron muy distintas aun que la única chica que lo intento fue Laura entre una manada de chicos.

- Ni lo intentes, Laura, el quidditch no es cosa de chicas.- comento Malfoy mientras los demás le reían la gracia.

- Eres un cerdo machista y pienso hacerte tragar tus propias palabras.- Laura soltó la snitch y ante la atenta mirada de todos demostró la velocidad de su escoba, la sincronización de sus movimientos y las piruetas de vértigo mientras en medio minuto atrapaba la dorada snitch. Todos estuvieron a punto de evitar aplaudir pero la soltura con la que se manejaba esa chica con la escoba se merecía un aplauso. Cuando planto los pies en el suelo le mostró a draco la más sarcástica y triunfante sonrisa. Todos los del equipo, incluso Draco a regañadientes votaron porque fuese la nueva buscadora. Y es que Draco no se podía resistir a ver como se le quedaba la cara a Potter al ver a esa chica volar.

Las semanas pasaron fugaces, las clases avanzaban y los entrenamientos proseguían pero en esas semanas las mentes de nuestros personajes no rondaban mucho en los estudios:

Hermione se sentía muy nerviosa por el plan que iba a llevar con lo de Krum, hasta tal punto de plantearse de verdad el aceptar ser su novia.

Ron aún no desvelaba los sentimientos que sentía por Hermione. A la vez seguía bastante interesado por Laura, por saber más de ella y descubrir que tan raros son sus poderes. En varias ocasiones había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella pero no duró mucho ya que por una razón llamada Draco Malfoy o por otra razón llamada Hermione Granger evitaban a toda costa que estuviesen el menor tiempo posible juntos.

Draco por su parte se moría de celos cada vez que el pelirrojo se acercaba a Laura; ya sabía que era parte del plan que ella le conquistase pero... ¿por qué a toda costa quería evitarlo? Esa chica le sacaba de quicio con sus aires de chica simple. Cada vez que la veía sentía en su pecho un fuego que nunca había sentido: algo que todos sentimos en nuestra vida y que Draco por ignorancia llamaba odio y rencor pero que todos conocemos...como amor. Si, señoras y señores, Draco Malfoy se estaba enamorando. Y no lo podía consentir pues las consecuencias podrían ser fatales. El debía llevar el plan, conquistar a la pelirroja que desde aquel beso evitaba cruzarse por su camino y la cual desde ese beso no le dirigía la palabra a Harry.

Harry...el seguía en su mundo buscando el momento oportuno para hablar con Ginny pero esta a toda costa le evitaba. También intentaba encontrar un momento para hablar con Tonks y Lupin pero ambos estaban muy ocupados. Necesitaba hablar sobre Sirius, sobre porque estaban en el colegio, saber donde andaba Voldemort, que tramaba, necesitaba...consuelo, aquel consuelo que sus amigos le prestaban pero que él no aceptaba por no cargarlos a ellos con demasiadas preocupaciones. Y al mismo tiempo sentía como Ginny adentraba en su corazón cada vez más profundamente, como le dolía que pasase de él...como le dolía que el hubiese estado ciego esos cinco últimos años.

Tonks y Lupin se estaban convirtiendo en los mejores profesores del colegio, incluso los Slytherins disfrutaban sus clases, claro que no lo reconocían. Tonks enseñaba a los más pequeños y Lupin a partir de quinto.

Laura estaba que iba a explotar. No mejoraba con la varita, los deberes no progresaban mucho, sus sueños se repetían e interrumpían las escasas horas que dormía. Debemos de añadir a todo eso que Snape no mejoro su trato con ella y todos la odiaban por perder tantos puntos. Su odio aumentaba y a pesar de que lo que mejor le iban eran los entrenamientos y las clases especiales, esto no sosegaba su estado de ánimo. Al menos Malfoy le seguía guardando el secreto de la rara relación que tenía con Snape a cambio de los apuntes que le proporcionaba Laura.

Luna seguía en su mundo de locuras de vez en cuando riéndole las gracias al pelirrojo e intentando entablar conversación con él.

Sylvia siempre con el ojo puesto en todo...buscando a su hermana para atacarla cuando nadie la viese porque le guardaba mucho rencor por su ataque.

En cuanto a Neville seguía con su mala suerte, pero para mala suerte la de Cho, que parecía que el espíritu de Diggory le enviaba recuerdos por ser tan...ya sabemos (puta para quien no lo sepa:P jejeje)

La Orden del Fénix no tenía muchas novedades sobre el paradero de Voldemort. Y no lo tenían muy fácil pues los mortífagos escaparon de la prisión al estar los dementotes de su parte. Y es que eran momentos muy difíciles, pero no por ellos deben rendirse y hundirse en la tristeza de la vida. Y eso era lo que pretendía Dumbledore con las salidas a Hogsmeade y con el baile de Halloween.

Y la verdad es que estaba ayudando bastante de distracción el baile, todos andaban buscando disfraces y manteniendo en secreto cual iba a ser.

A tan sólo un día de la salida a Hogsmeade Ron encontró la ocasión para hablar con Laura. Y es que los papeles se habían intercambiado: era Ron quien la buscaba a ella para conocerla, más que Laura para conquistarlo.

_Holaaaa siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero el colegio, el ordenador, las vacaciones no pude escribir mucho. Ya se que tenia previsto escribir lo de Hogsmeade pero me vinieron demasiadas ideas y era demasiado tiempo el que tenia que pasar y no podía escribirlo en un solo capitulo. Se que este capitulo es decepcionante, corto y bajo en contenido y que me demore mucho en escribirlo. Lo siento. Ahora contestare a los reviews_

**_Perla Mery_**_****Me alegro que te gustase._

**SaraMeliss**_. Me alegro que te gustase._

**vale . **_Ron tardara bastante en darse cuenta lo siento._

**CoNnY-B******_Jooo no me llames mala bueno me alegro de que te guste y gracias por explicarme lo que es un one-shot._

**SBM-NgiE******_Si este fic es mejor aunque tampoco me esmero mucho podria ser mejor,_

**Tonks moonlight******_Acertaste quienes eran los profesores? Me alegro que te guste Laura aunque pretendo que la odien pero yo al menos la comprendo tan bien que no la puedo odiar. Siento decirte que a lo mejor Ginny y Draco no terminan juntos lo siento no se si podré conseguirlo pero lo intentare._

**annafreey******_Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia. Gracias por tu review._

**Marta Weasley******_Muchas gracias por todo si continué este fic fue la mayor parte por tu Empeñó pues soy tan floja que nunca lo iba a actualizar. Gracias_

_Ya acabé con los reviews. IMPORTANTE: QUIERO QUE ME ENVIÉIS EL REVIEW DICIÉNDOME QUIEN OS CAE MEJOR SI LAURA O SYLVIA Y POR QUÉ. AH, Y QUIÉN SEA EL REVIEW NÚMERO 50 LA METERÉ EN EL BAILE QUE SERÁ DENTRO DE DOS. GRACIAS Y A LEER._


End file.
